Seeking Normalcy
by That One Writer Guy
Summary: Finally Harry thought he could be a normal wizard. Or as normal as a wizard could be. But one last effort by the deatheaters threatens everything. Relationships: H/Hr
1. New Beginnings

A/N: I had another account before this, but the stories were from when I was much younger so I decided to start with a clean slate.

Just some fair warning for any of you who intend on maybe following this story, this is a Harry and Hermione shipper. If you don't like those stories, this won't be the one for you.

Sorry! However, for those of you who do intend to read this, I thank you. And enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The characters and places were invented by JKR. I own nothing from this chapter to the end.

\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I don't know whether war is an interlude during pace, or peace an interlude during war."

Platform 9 and ¾ was bustling. Sounds of students laughing and talking amongst one another echoed throughout the platform. Families hugged their students before they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Every sight, sound, and smell made Harry even happier. He had missed this place since he did not attend school the year before during his search for horocruxes.

However, he felt that if he did attend school the year before he would not be as happy as he was at this moment. For the first time he knew that all of the students boarding the train were safe. Voldemort was gone and the deatheaters were scattered and quickly being rounded up. For the first time in his life Harry actually felt safe and as normal as a wizard could be.

After a moment of reflection Harry pulled his trunk behind him, got it stowed away, and boarded the train. First years bounded down the train trying to find cars that were open and that were not filled with older students. As Harry made his way past each cabin he saw several glances in his direction. People whispered to each other about him, and several students stopped to have a fan girl (or fan boy) fit.

Finally, after Harry waded through all of the students, he found the cabin with Hermione and Ron in it. He slipped in as fast as possible and just as he closed the door behind him Hermione's arms were wrapped around him. "Hello Hermione," Harry said with a light laugh.

"Harry! It is so good to see you," Hermione gushed before pulling out of the hug. She looked radiant with a wide smile growing on her face.

Ron was just standing up and made his way over to Harry to give him a hug as well. "Good to see you mate," Ron said wrapping his arms around him.

"You too Ron." After the catch up was over they all sat down. The train just started moving and for the first time Harry actually felt content.

"Sorry to hear about you and Ginny," Hermione commented. What a great conversation to start out with.

Harry looked over to Ron who did not seem phased by the comment. He even chimed in agreement with his condolences about their break up. Shortly after the war was over Harry and Ginny both realized they were not meant for each other. They kept in contact and sent letters when they could, but anything on a romantic level had ended. In the end Harry felt it was for the best.

"Thank you Hermione. At least it did not end badly. Besides, I don't think I really want to be in a relationship. At least not for the time being." Harry was both reassuring them and at the same time reassuring himself. He would be lying to himself if he said that he did not miss the intimacy with someone.

"So, you and Hermione, going to be Head Boy and Head Girl," Ron said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah. That is right. I had nearly forgotten. That will be fabulous!" Hermione cheered in excitement. Harry had never really seen Hermione this happy. She must be feeling the same thing he was feeling. Just glad to be safe and have a bit of normalcy.

"In all honestly, I really didn't want to be Head Boy. However, McGonagall would not allow me to say no," Harry replied with a short laugh. The rest of the ride was spent catching up with one another and talking about how their summer went. Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were sitting rather close, and although they tried to hide it he could see their fingers were intertwined with one another. Clearly their relationship had survived the summer unlike his with Ginny.

\\\\\\\\\\\

The first day celebrations were over. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see that the school had been fully restored to it's former glory. All of the students, even the Slytherins, seemed happy to be there and happy to be in the company of everyone else. After the sorting and the first meal was finished Harry and Hermione talked to McGonagall for a while discussing their duties and some of the modifications that were made to the school.

After their talk Harry and Hermione did their rounds of the night searching the school for any students causing trouble or students sneaking out to snog with one another. Surprisingly they only found two students snogging in a broom closet. Other than that the night was mostly calm.

When Hermione was satisfied with their inspection they made their way up to the Head Boy and Head Girl common room and both collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. "Quite the first day." Hermione sighed before kicking her feet up on the table.

"That it has been." Harry chimed in agreement. After they got off the train the rest of the evening had been crazy for both of them. It felt good to finally be able to kick back and relax for a moment. Harry had a feeling the rest of the year would be a lot like today.

After a few moments of silence Harry turned to Hermione. "So you and Ron still seem to be doing well." Harry gave Hermione a small smile as she turned to him nodding.

"Yeah we are doing...Pretty good." Hermione sighed before taking her eyes away from Harry to look at the fire cooking in the fireplace. After all the years Harry had known Hermione he could tell when she lying. This was one of those times.

"Is that the truth Hermione?" Harry asked quizzically now sitting up more erect.

"I don't know really Harry..." Hermione finally said shifting in her seat so she could look at Harry a bit better. "I mean, Ron is a good enough guy. And I do genuinely like him. But I just can't shake this feeling..."

Harry cocked his head to the side as he narrowed his eyes on Hermione. "What feeling?"

"The feeling, that we aren't right for each other. You know...Kind of like with you and Ginny." Harry could see the conflict kicking around in Hermione's eyes. He knew exactly where she was at.

Slowly Harry reached his hand over to Hermione's putting it on hers and squeezing it reassuringly. "Just do what you think is right Hermione. But if you continue to feel this way, it would be best to break things off with Ron. It is not good to string someone along when your heart is not in to the relationship."

Hermione simply nodded before standing up and wishing Harry a goodnight. After she vacated the common room Harry followed her example and made his way up to his bedroom. He stripped quickly down to his boxers and then collapsed in his bed. The biggest piece of drama in Harry's day was only about relationships. It was not an episode of Voldemort slipping in to his mind. There was no battle that Harry had to prepare for. The feeling was new to Harry. He could get used to it..

\\\\\\\\\\\\

Classes were a breeze for the first week of school. It was fun seeing his old professors again and meeting the new teachers was interesting as well. Every meal he got a chance to sit with Ron and Hermione and enjoy conversations with them like he always did. Every now and then Ginny and others would join them, but it would always be the trio sitting with one another. Each night he would patrol the school, find trouble makers, take away points, and escort students back to their common room.

The days began to slip in to familiar form without many surprises. Harry began to enjoy the familiarity of each day.

Harry made his way up to the Head Boy common room and soon was inside. He collapsed down on to the couch tossing his books on to the table. Fatigue from the day set and slowly his eyelids slid shut. Harry felt himself slipping away beginning to fall asleep.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed jolting Harry back awake. Before he could say anything Hermione was diving in to a string of thought. "McGonagall was just here looking for you. She said it was most important that you find her as soon as possible."

The feeling that Harry should begin to worry began to stir in his stomach. Harry hesitantly brought himself to his feet beginning for the door to the common room. "Do you want me to come with you?" Hermione asked with a small frown on her face.

"No I should be alright Hermione. Don't worry." Before Hermione could object anymore Harry left the common room for the headmasters office.

Harry weaved through the corridors and through waves of students in a dream like state. Every now and then a students would say hello to Harry but he barely mumbled back a response. His head was spinning with possibilities that McGonagall would need him so urgently for. Some were just hopes that they were Head Boy duties that needed seeing to immediately. However, anything Harry would do Hermione certainly could as well. As his mind got carried away his feet continued to guide him to McGonagall.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of the headmasters door. Harry went for the knob but the door was locked. Instead he pounded on the door three times. The sound seemed to be amplified in the small area Harry was waiting in. The sound bouncing off each wall making each pound louder than the last.

The door swung open revealing a frazzled McGonagall. "Potter. Please come in."

Harry obliged quickly slipping in to the room before the headmaster shut the door. "Take a seat." McGonagall said brushing past Harry to her seat on the other side of the desk. Harry took one of the vacant seats across from her and stirred uncomfortably in it.

McGonagall paused for a moment. Slowly she took off her glasses and set them on the desk. She lightly rubbed the area the nose pieces had rested on. The anticipation was beginning to kill Harry, so he cleared his throat in hopes of bringing McGonagall about to saying it.

Still she hesitated for a moment more. Folding her hands on the desk giving Harry a rather weak and forced smile. "I wish I had better news for you my boy. But I'm afraid...I'm afraid your troubles are not yet over." With those few words the safe feeling that Harry had become acquainted with in the past week was shattered.

Harry felt his heart sink in to his stomach. After he had defeated Voldemort Harry thought all his troubles would have been put behind him. However, he could clearly see by McGonagall's face that Harry was not out of the woods yet.

"As you know, the Ministry has put forth the best effort they can on capturing the remaining deatheaters and getting them to Azkaban. They have done quite a good job getting quite a few in there. However, many still lurk out there. The Ministry has gotten intelligence that these remaining deatheaters have banded together for one final effort in the war." McGonagall explained with a bit of a shaky voice.

Not only had the war taken a toll on him, but it had also taken a toll on her. Now that she was headmaster she was in charge of piecing Hogwarts back together. While she did a tremendous job of doing so, the job was quite long and grueling. McGonagall looked more tired and worn then she ever had before. Her hair seemed to have turned grayer. Stress had caused more lines and wrinkles to appear in her face. Harry could tell that not only was this news affecting him but her as well.

"The Ministry believes that they are being led by Lucious Malfoy." The name came out of her mouth in a hiss. Through all the search one of the most prolific deatheaters was the one they had not caught. After the war the Malfoys went in to hiding and even after the efforts of the search they still had not been found. Now Harry learned that Lucious was leading one last final rebellion against him.

"What are they planning professor?" Harry inquired although he already had a pretty good idea what their plans were.

"We do not know how they plan on doing it or when...But their goal is to find you and...And kill you. They must believe that killing you will help their side of the war effort. In some ways they are right. I am not sure if you are aware of this Potter, but you are a symbol for the war. A symbol for our side. The Boy Who Lived. Twice! They believe killing you will shatter our morale. Will make us weak. It is through that vulnerability that they plan on winning the war." As Harry listened to the plan he did not think it well thought out. The deatheaters could not be that many in force. At least not as many as they faced last year at Hogwarts. Harry could not see how killing him would win the war for them. Perhaps it was just Voldemort's thinking still implanted in their minds.

"What would you have me do?" Harry asked thinking that there was some plan of action for him. A safe house he would be moved to or some sort of protection that would now follow him around.

"As of now Potter, we still do not know much of their plans except that you are their target. So I believe that the safest place for you is here. At Hogwarts." Harry breathed a sigh of relief glad that he would at least be able to finish his last year here. "However, because you are their target you can not leave the grounds. For any purpose. You can not go to Hogsmeade. When holidays come you must stay here."

There was the bad side. Harry would have argued but he knew that it would be useless. McGonagall was right. Right now Hogwarts would be the safest place for him. Although, the idea of being trapped on the grounds all day every day did not sound that great to Harry. Not even a visit to Hogsmeade would be possible.

"I am sorry Potter, but it is the only way I can be sure that you are safe."

\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry missed his last class of the day. Instead he sat in his common room alone. Harry missed the feeling of being safe or at the least the illusion of it. There was no worry in the back of his mind about what may be around the corner. No worry of people coming to kill him. He was able to rest at night without having to think about deatheaters or Voldemort. Now he was thrust back in to the worry and anxiety again. The worst part was not even knowing how they planned on coming for him. Certainly another assault on Hogwarts would be out of the question. They simply do not have the numbers. At least that is what Harry hoped.

Time ticked away and soon Hermione entered in to the common room. "Harry! Where were you for Potions? You can't just miss class like that." Hermione began to lecture before she saw Harry's face. "What happened? What did McGonagall say?"

Hermione had joined Harry on the couch. Her hand reached for his taking it softly in his. For a moment they sat there in silence. Harry did not even look over at her until she squeezed his hand.

Harry explained everything that McGonagall had to him. As he watched her expression he could see she was going through the same emotions he was when he received the news. Her hope for his safety had just been ruined as well. "Oh Harry. I am so sorry." Hermione choked out on the verge of tears. "But...McGonagall is right. Hogwarts can keep you safe."

"Hopefully..." Hermione leaned over resting her had on Harry's shoulder taking his hand in hers. Harry knew that she was just trying to comfort him but no matter what Hermione did she could not get his mind to shut off. She could not get him to stop thinking about what the deatheaters were up to. For some reason Harry felt that the deatheaters had something big planned. Bigger than just an attack on Hogwarts or simply trying to kill him. He felt something more sinister was at work.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N: Alright that is all for now.

Reviews are appreciated!

I hope you enjoyed it and more to come soon.


	2. Heartbreak

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.

First of all, a thank you goes out to dtsnoopythedogg for helping me fix a few things.

And then another big thank you to all those have reviewed my story so far.

While I have a good idea where the story is headed, if you have story ideas send them in a message or a review. Until then, a new chapter begins.

/

"A consistent soul believes in destiny, a capricious one in chance." -Benjamin Disraeli

The next few days had seemed a lot darker to Harry. The cheerfulness he had felt consuming the school days before had simply vanished for him. Every smiling student he saw filled Harry with guilt. While yes the Death Eaters were out for him, whatever they were planning may also involve these students. If they did risk another attack on Hogwarts there would be more bodies to account for. More blood on Harry's hands. Harry could not stand the thought of it.

Despite Hermione and Ron's best efforts they could not cheer up Harry. It seemed like after a while the two of them thought he just needed space since Harry rarely saw Hermione unless they were doing their rounds together at night. Even then sometimes she would prefer to go off on her own. Hermione and Ron also seemed to be slipping off together quite a bit more than usual. No doubt they were snogging somewhere in the school.

Harry sat alone in his common room attempting to study. However, no matter how hard Harry tried to focus on the words he was supposed to be reading other thoughts continued to flood his head. After a few more meetings with McGonagall they were still no closer to figuring out what Lucius and the rest of the Death Eaters were up to. All they knew is that they intended on killing Harry once and for all. McGonagall had also been talking with Ministry officials who wanted to assure Harry that they were doing everything they could to find the remaining deatheaters. For some reason that did not make Harry feel any better.

Finally, Harry just gave up tossing his book on to the table before throwing himself down on the couch. Harry just stared up at the ceiling trying to think of anything besides Death Eaters. Anything besides the new threats on his life. The frustration continued to build more and more inside Harry until he suddenly just bolted up on the couch and yelled at the top of his lungs. At that precise moment Hermione came barging in to the common room and Harry quickly covered his mouth feeling like a fool.

However, Hermione did not seem affected by Harry's yell. It seemed as if something larger was bothering her at this moment. In her arms were three books that she had tucked close to her chest. Although Hermione was trying to hide her face Harry could see tears were running down her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy meaning that she had been crying for some time now. Before Harry had the chance to ask what had happened Hermione ran up to the her bedroom and he heard the door slam behind her. For a moment Harry hesitated worrying that if he went upstairs to ask what would happen she would just lash out at him. Despite his concerns Harry began up to her bedroom and timidly knocked on her door. "Hermione…" Harry whispered on the other side of her large wooden bedroom door. Sounds of Hermione's muffled sobs were all Harry could hear on the other side.

After another moments hesitation Harry slowly pushed the door open. Hermione was curled up on her bed with her knees tucked up to her chest. A pillow now replaced the books she had been holding. Just the sight of Hermione like this made Harry want to cry too. For the first time in the past few days Harry was no longer thinking about the Death Eaters. Now all he was concerned about was Hermione.

Harry's feet guided him slowly across her bedroom floor. Harry awkwardly sat down on the bed not entirely sure what to do. Hermione had still not acknowledged his presence. Her eyes were fixed on her bedroom wall across from her. "Hermione…" Harry whispered again placing his hand softly on her arm. As if his touch was a signal for her, she broke from her tucked up position and flung her arms around Harry. Quickly Harry wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry more in to his shirt. This is what they did for what seemed like the next hour. Hermione continued to cry and Harry just held her running his hand up and down her back slowly trying to sooth her. Harry wanted to say something so he could hear something else than just her choked out sobs but he could not think of any words.

Slowly the sounds of Hermione's whimpering died down but her grip on Harry stayed as tight as ever. Finally Harry felt brave enough to speak. "What happened?" Harry muttered out breaking the thick silence that hung in the room. Hermione did not say anything for a moment. Slowly she pulled away wiping away some tears still keeping one hand holding on to Harry.

"Ron…" That was all Hermione could choke out. It almost seemed like she was going to break down again before she took in a deep breath being able to calm herself enough to speak again. "We broke up…"

"I am so sorry to hear that Hermione." Harry said trying to comfort her. Hermione shook her head still clearing away a few more tears.

"It was my choice. Ron just…Didn't take it well. At all." Hermione shifted again pulling away from Harry more. She moved the hand that was gripping the back of his shirt down to his hand. She squeezed his hand tight like she needed to hold on to something to keep her composure. Harry really did not mind. "It was just…Like I told you before, I didn't really feel the emotions there. I do care for Ron an awful lot. Just not in that way…I think once we started dating I realized he was just not what I was looking for.."

Harry listened intently to Hermione nodding as she continued to tell her story. His thumb brushed softly along the back of her hand. It was all he could think of to do that would comfort her as she told him what happened. "The past few days I wanted to…Spend more time with him. Give the relationship a real chance…We got…Intimate I guess. Nothing bad! Just…Snogging I guess. When he kissed me he felt so passionate. I just didn't feel the same passion in me. Then today…I just finally told him that we weren't going to work out."

Hermione's bottom lip began to tremble. Harry could see that she was on the verge of breaking down again. Tears began to well in her eyes ready to escape at any moment. "Take your time Hermione…" Harry took his other hand and placed it on her hand that he was already holding squeezing it softly. Hermione's eyes turned to him and she gave him a watery smile before placing her other hand on his. With another few deep breaths she had regained her composure.

"He just…Came unhinged I guess. Started barking at me about why I didn't bring this up earlier. He felt like…He felt like I was toying with his emotions. Dragging him along and getting his hopes up only to crush them. And maybe I was. I just feel awful Harry…" Hermione leaned in again resting her head on his shoulder. A few more tears escaped but she was able to keep herself from completely falling apart.

"I am so sorry Hermione. Break ups…Are never easy. Rarely do they go smoothly or mutually." Now Harry felt blessed by the way his break up with Ginny went. Both of them had agreed that it was not going to work and that they did better as friends than anything more. There were no harsh feelings between either of them. Sure things were a bit awkward for a while but now they were back to just being great friends.

"Well, I guess you will be seeing more of me around now. No more late nights out for me." Hermione said with a half hearted laugh.

"Yeah I meant to talk to you about that. You two were out past curfew a few times. I believe I may have to take some points…" Harry began in a stern tone before Hermione slapped his shoulder. A genuine smile finally found its way across her face. The one thing Harry was hoping for.

The two of them sat there for a while. The conversation became lighter and Harry continued to try to cheer Hermione up. They talked about anything except for Ron.

/

Harry and Hermione went to the Great Hall together for dinner. Hermione was walking very close to Harry as if he was her security through the halls. While Harry knew that Hermione was nervous about seeing Ron at dinner, Harry was sure that she would not need Harry to protect her from him. If Harry knew Ron like he thought he did, Ron would still be upset but would not yell at Hermione again. Especially not at dinner surrounded by people.

When they arrived in the Great Hall they started for the Gryffindor table slowly. Harry had spotted Ron who was hanging his head only playing with his food and not actually eating. He was sitting next to Ginny who was looking concerned about him. Soon her eyes met Harry's and they gave each other a weak smile knowing that each of them had been comforting the other person in this situation.

Although Harry was trying to get another spot away from Ron, there were not many spots open. Hermione did not protest when Harry pointed over at the few open seats by Ginny and they made their way for them. Harry made sure Hermione sat in the further seat from Ron.

"Hello Harry. Hermione." Ginny choked out. Ron had not seemed to notice Hermione's presence until Ginny said her name. Ron's eyes shot up to Hermione and he sunk his head down more. He looked like a dog that had recently been scolded for doing something wrong. Hermione just gave Ginny a weak smile and then kept her eyes fixed on her plate as well.

The meal was awkward to say the least. There was no conversation for the good majority of it and neither Ron or Hermione touched their food. Eventually Ron just shot up from his seat and bolted out of the Great Hall. Harry was surprised when Hermione did the same chasing after him. While there were many reasons Hermione was hurting right now, Harry knew the biggest one was that feeling like she had jeopardized her and Ron's friendship. Harry guessed that Hermione was chasing after Ron to try to patch things up before they got any worse.

"I hope that does not last much longer." Ginny whispered turning back to Harry. "It has only been one night and I do not know if I can see Ron mope around much more." In all his years Harry had not seen Ron this depressed. His heart went out to him knowing that break ups could be difficult.

"Give it time. They will be alright." Harry said finally feeling comfortable enough to eat.

"I am glad we were not like that." Ginny added in with a small laugh before she began eating too. Students had already finished their entire meals and were getting up to leave and they were just starting theirs.

"I am too." Harry said with a small smile as he savored his meal.

"So I heard what McGonagall told you…About the Death Eaters." There went his appetite again. Since Hermione came in to their common room Harry had not once thought about them but now the realization that they were still out there hit him again. "Sorry…I just wanted to say, if you need any help, at all. Just let me know okay?"

Harry nodded softly giving Ginny a forced smile. A few more forkfuls of food made it down Harry's throat before he left the Great Hall.

/

When Harry arrived in the common room he saw that Hermione was not in the room and when he ventured up to her bedroom he saw that it was vacant. She must still be talking to Ron trying to work things out. Harry sat alone for a while trying to force his mind to not think about the Death Eaters but he had no such luck. Time continued to tick on and Hermione had still not shown up. The time for the evening rounds was coming up and Harry thought he better just get started on his own.

Harry bounded upstairs to his room and opened the small drawer of his nightstand that sat behind his bed. The Marauders Map was the only thing in the drawer. After pulling it out he hurried off to search the school. Having the map was a very helpful tool for finding snogging students or any trouble makers in the halls. While Hermione disapproved on it's use on the grounds that it made things 'less fun' Harry always brought it.

While most of the names were where they were supposed to be Harry caught a few boy and girl pairings in dark corners of the castle. Harry quickly caught them and sent them away. At times, if they were not apologetic or had been repeat offenders, Harry would take points away from their respective houses. As Harry's eyes journeyed across the map he saw Hermione and Ron's name. They were a few corridors away from Harry. Ron was pacing back and forth and Hermione seemed to be standing against a wall. Although they were breaking the rules Harry chose not to journey down that corridor.

The search was a bit longer tonight. Students were becoming more aquainted with one another now and even some mischievous first years were now comfortable enough to break the rules and run around the castle at night. Just as Harry thought he had caught the last pair of snogging students, Harry consulted the map to make sure. Hermione and Ron had left their corridor and they were both in their common rooms. Hermione was in their common room in front of the fireplace. All Harry hoped was that her conversation with Ron went well. She was no doubt staying up waiting for Harry to show up to apologize to him for missing their rounds.

Just as Harry was about to fold the Marauders Map closed he saw another name. The name jumped out immediately and sent Harry's skin cold. Harry squinted his eyes and flashed them back open to make sure what he was seeing was real. The name was walking through the school at a slow pace and then vanished from the map in front of a wall. The name that had sent chills through Harry was Draco Malfoy and he was now in the Room of Requirement.

/

A/N: That is it for now!

Reviews are always appreciated and I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

I know the chapter was a bit shorter than the last one, but oh well. More things to come!


	3. Trusting a Snake

A/N: Again, a big thank you to all those who have reviewed my story so far and I hope you stick with it and enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Here we go. Oh but first….

DISCLAIMER!: I own nothing. Plain and simple. I wish I was as brilliant as JK but I am not.

/

"Time is all you have and you may find one day that you have less than you think."-Randy Pausch

The corridors seemed long and dark as Harry made his way towards the Room of Requirement. Harry hoped that perhaps he was just seeing things and the map never said that Draco was here. Perhaps Harry was more tired than he thought and he had just imagined things. Regardless Harry was going to the Room of Requirement. He had to make sure one way or the other. If Draco was here Harry believed that trouble was soon to follow. After all, Draco's father was the one who was planning on finishing off Harry. That fact did not add to the chances of the possibility that Draco was just here for a friendly chat.

So many questions were shooting through Harry's head right now. How did Draco manage to get in to Hogwarts? Without being seen by anyone? Everyone knew that Draco and his family were followers of Voldemort and if he was seen by any student then they would most certainly have not let him get away. The biggest question of them all was the most mysterious one. Why was Draco here at all?

Just as Harry came to a crossroads of corridors someone rushed out from the one adjacent to him. Harry jumped back and pulled out his wand pointing it at none other than Hermione. "Harry! What are you…" Hermione must have seen the crazed look in Harry's eyes since she suddenly became very worried. "What's wrong?"

Harry lowered his wand quickly stuffing it back in to his pocket. His eyes darted around the other corridors making sure that no one else was around. Just to make sure no one overheard them Harry moved closer to Hermione so they were only inches apart. "Draco Malfoy is here…He is in the Room of Requirement."

"What? How do you know that?" Hermione asked sharply in disbelief. All Harry had to do was lift up the Marauders Map to answer her question. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure…I mean, I don't know. I have to go to the room though. Just to make sure. Either way." Harry said feeling like every minute he stood here with Hermione was a minute wasted, so he hurried off down the corridor towards the Room of Requirement. Hermione quickly followed him keeping up pace right next to him.

"This is crazy though Harry. How could he get in to Hogwarts?" Just the tone of Hermione's voice was enough to let Harry know that she still did not believe him. There was a part of her that just though Harry was seeing things and Harry hoped that she was right.

"I have been asking myself that since I saw his names. And I do not have any answers. Perhaps when we find him he can tell us." Harry answered back bluntly before lowering his head. "Sorry. Don't mean to sound upset. Just…Anxious I guess. Draco being here could mean many things, but the most likely one is that he is working with his father in some way. Perhaps the Death Eaters plan is already in motion."

Before they knew it the door to the Room of Requirement appeared. Harry pulled out his wand and as did Hermione. Just before he headed in to the room Harry felt Hermione's hand take his hand and she laced her fingers in his. Harry felt an odd sort of comfort as their hands held each other. Harry did not reflect on that fact for long before he opened the door and slowly made his way in to the Room of Requirement.

After the war last year and the fire that had gone raging through here all of the things the room had been storing were destroyed. Harry was now surprised to see that more stuff took it's place. Not quite the mountains of things that filled the room last year but enough that Draco would have plenty of places to hide. Harry was about to light up his wand before he realized doing so could give away their position to Draco. There was enough light in the room to see where they were going but finding Draco would be a bit difficult.

They began their way through the rows of items trying to move as quietly as possible. The Room of Requirement was disturbingly silent. Only the sound of creaking wood could be heard in the entire room. Each time Harry thought they were getting towards the edge of the room they would round a corner to see an even longer row of items. Hermione's palm was beginning to sweat. Harry could feel her hand moistening and looked back at her to give her a comforting smile to reassure her they would be okay.

At that precise moment the sound of something collapsing came from a short ways from them. Hermione let out a light squeal. Harry instinctively covered her mouth making sure no more sound came out. All that he could hope for is that Draco could not have heard her over the crash.

"Damn mess!" Draco snapped near the source of the crash. Quickly Harry pulled Hermione along towards the source of his voice. Once they rounded a few more corners Harry saw the back of a familiar head. Harry shrunk down with Hermione and observed Draco closely. Draco did not seem like a pristine rich boy anymore. His clothes were ragged and dirty. His usually clean hair was now a mess. Draco looked entirely different than he had any time before.

It seemed that Draco was reaching for a couch only to pull it down and everything behind it with it. Draco was trying to clean the mess and flip the couch back over but it was not an easy task. Finally, he pulled out his wand and cleared away the debris and flipped the couch. Suddenly Draco's eyes darted over to Harry and soon enough his wand was pointed over at him.

Before Draco could utter a word Harry bolted from his cover raising his wand to Draco. "Stupefy!" Draco flew back in to the mess he had just cleaned up. His wand flew out of his hand and Harry scrambled for it grabbing it before Draco had the chance to. Hermione was now out of cover as well with her wand fixed on Draco as well. Draco was trying to get to his feet but continued to bumble around like a buffoon not being able to get to his feet.

Finally he managed to do the seemingly impossible task and fixed eyes with Harry. "Potter! What the hell was that for?" Draco huffed brushing dust off of his jacket.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry barked narrowing his eyes on his old nemesis. Draco did not even seem concerned that both he and Hermione had their wands fixed on him. It was like he thought that they would not attack him.

"Here to find you actually." Draco said matter of factly still not making eye contact with Harry as he continued to clean himself.

"To kill me?" The question seemed to catch Draco off guard since now he finally stopped what he was doing and looked at Harry. There was a tint of disbelief in Draco's eyes.

"No you git! I am here to help you!" Draco hisses shaking his head at Harry.

"Pardon us if we find that hard to believe Malfoy!" Hermione chimed in drawing Draco's attention to her. A cruel frown grew on Draco's face like he was about to say something but he held back. No doubt he was about to call Hermione a mudblood paired with some other insult.

"Of course you don't believe me. Listen Potter, my father is attempting…" Draco began before Harry cut him off.

"We know Malfoy! Your father is assembling the Death Eaters for one last try at murdering me in hopes to win a war they already lost! You already lost!" As Harry's rage grew so did Draco's.

"I did what I had to Potter! Hard not to be a Death Eater when your mother and father are one and Voldemort is giving you tasks! I did what I had so he did not kill me or my family." Draco was actually trying to justify his actions. This baffled Harry.

"How can you try to justify what you did Malfoy! Students were killed here! Killed by the Death Eaters! They killed Dumbledore. How can you stand there and say you were the victim?" Harry argued back which only infuriated Draco more. Draco began to advance towards Harry before Hermione took another step forward closer to Harry.

"Try it Draco!" Hermione snapped which made Draco freeze in his tracks.

"It is easy for you to see me as the villain Harry. You were the 'chosen one'. The one everyone looked up to! You think you were the only one who had their life on the line? Do you! Voldemort would have killed me if I did not join his side! I did what I had to do to survive! Just like you did Potter! You too Granger! I'm sorry I was not a part of the famous _Golden Trio_!" As Draco fought back Harry was finding an odd sense in it. Voldemort would have certainly killed him if he had not joined his side. That made sense. However, Harry still did not trust that he was here to help them.

"How do you expect me to believe you are actually here to help me when your father is coming after me? Do you really expect me to trust you?" The argument was like a tennis match. One side would have a brilliant hit only to have their opponent serve them an even better hit.

"My father is power hungry! Now that Voldemort is out of the picture he believes he can be the dark lord! Be the leader of the Death Eaters. The way he can win their loyalty is if he kills you! If he can manage to do what Voldemort could not." The more Harry heard Draco's side the more he wanted to believe him. The more he hoped that what he was saying was true. "Listen Potter, when we were in here last time you saved my life when you didn't have to. I am simply here to return the favor."

Slowly Harry's wand lowered itself and Hermione quickly turned her head to Harry. "Harry! Are you sure we can trust him? I mean…" Hermione began with concern having her eyes dart between Harry and Draco.

"Tomorrow I am taking you to see McGonagall, Malfoy. You can tell her your story and answer more questions. I will be here in the morning and if you are not here you best stay far away from me. Because next time I will not be so kind." Harry said looking down to Draco's wand and stuffing it in his pocket. "I am going to keep this. Just in case."

"You can't take me to McGonagall! She will never believe me. She would see me shipped off to Azkaban most likely!" Draco pleaded with Harry who only shook his head.

"That is the deal. If you really are here to help me then you will be here in the morning. Understand?" For once Draco actually listened to Harry and Harry did the same for him. Draco simply nodded his head and without another word Harry turned and walked away from Draco. Hermione hesitated for a moment before following after Harry.

"How can you trust him Harry? I mean he is Draco Malfoy! He has not wanted to help us for over seven years. What makes you think he is going to change now?" Hermione insisted to Harry looking back like she thought he would be following them.

"I don't know Hermione…" Harry said just as they reached the exit.

/

They arrived in the common room and still Hermione was being the devils advocate for trusting Draco. She was bringing up all the thoughts Harry already had whirling around in his mind. _Why would Draco want to help us now? How can we trust him? What if this was part of the Death Eaters plan?_ No matter how many questions Hermione through at Harry, he still felt a slight bit of trust for what Draco said in his stomach.

Harry collapsed on the couch and Hermione sat down next to him still spewing out questions. "What will stop him from turning around and killing you when you least expect it Harry?"

"I don't know Hermione!" Harry bellowed throwing his hands in the air. Hermione cut herself off quickly and was just about to stand up and leave before Harry grabbed her hand pulling her back down. "I am sorry Hermione. I know you are concerned and so am I. Everything you bring up is a valid point and I am thinking about it too. But…There was something about Draco's argument that seemed sincere. Like he actually wanted to help us."

Harry's hand was still holding on to Hermione's and once he realized it he quickly pulled it away giving Hermione an embarrassed smile. She seemed to have noticed it too as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"I am just worried for you Harry. I do not want you to get hurt. You are too important to me…" Hermione said before her voice trailed off softly. For some reason her words made his stomach flip. There was something in Hermione's voice making it seem like Harry was important to her as more than a friend.

Before Harry could say anything else Hermione jumped up from the couch, wished Harry a good night, and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She simply left Harry baffled. Maybe what he thought he heard in Hermione's voice was not simply just in his head. A burning grew inside his gut. It was a strange sensation that Harry had never felt before. The burning was for Hermione. Some part of him wanted Harry to chase after Hermione. The feeling was strange and new. And why was he feeling it for Hermione? Instead of thinking about it much longer Harry just chose to go to bed.

/

"You can not be serious Potter." This was the first thing McGonagall said when Harry brought Draco up to her office and said that he should be enrolled in to Hogwarts again. Draco simply shook his head with an expression that said 'I told you so.' "His father is the one planning on killing you and suddenly he just appears at Hogwarts…Speaking of which! How is it you got on to school property without being seen?"

"Some Slytherin students snuck me in." Draco said before realizing that he probably should not have said that.

"Who were they? I want names!" McGonagall snapped at Draco as she pursed her lips. Never before had Harry seen McGonagall so upset with someone. Or so disgusted by someone.

"I can't do that." Draco said in a cocky tone. McGonagall began to advance on him before Harry closed the distance. Harry was not entirely sure what McGonagall was going to do. Almost seemed like she was advancing to hit him. That is probably what she only wanted Draco to think though.

"Professor! Listen! Just listen to Draco. He may be of some help to us. I know this seems…Mysterious to say the least. But just wait. And listen." Harry found it odd that he was now protecting Draco. What had happened in the past twenty four hours? However, his words seemed to affect McGonagall since she eased back and nodded. Draco then proceeded to tell her everything he had told Harry the night before. About his father's motives, about his reasoning for coming back to help Harry, and about his situation with being forced to help the Death Eaters.

"Do you have any idea of what your father is planning Draco?" McGonagall said who was now sitting in the chair at her desk still eyeing Draco with suspicion.

"All I really know is that he is tapping in to ancient magic. Very ancient magic. Magic that is supposedly not able to be tapped by wizards of our time. But at this point they really have nothing left to lose. And my father believes that he is powerful enough to use it. So, if it is any comfort Potter, he will most likely kill himself before he reaches you." Draco explained shifting his eyes from Harry back to McGonagall.

Still McGonagall seemed to be on the fence about letting Draco stay or not. She had taken her glasses off and was chewing on the tip of them as she continued to stare at Draco. Harry still did not fully trust Draco either. However, when he said that he was there to repay the favor for Harry saving his life, there was a sincerity in his voice. Something that Harry believed that even Draco could not fake. Draco would not be able to get over his pride to pretend to want to help Harry for his father.

"Okay Draco. For the time being you have temporary status here. You will put back in to Slytherin house. However, do not expect students, even in your house, to welcome you with open arms. Also know, I will be watching you. Closely. As will all the professors. If there is even the tiniest misstep I will take you to the Ministry personally. Then they can decide what to do with you. Understand?" McGonagall spoke sternly and to the point. Along with the professors Harry knew he would also be watching him. While Harry felt that Draco was being truthful, years of experience had taught Harry to not easily trust others.

"I understand." Draco said firmly with a small smile forming on his face.

/

Harry was in the library looking for books on ancient magic. Anything that might help him with some insight on what Lucius might be looking in to himself. Most books would bring up ancient magic but not go in to detail about the spells. All that every book had in common was that ancient magic was only used by the most powerful of witches and wizards. It said that it took much knowledge and strength to be able to perform such magic and even then that was not enough.

None of the books helped Harry understand what Lucius could be looking in to however. Only a few spells were actually discussed and they all seemed useless for trying to kill Harry. However, the fact that Lucius was going to such extremes to try to kill Harry was frightening to him. Whatever he was looking in to must be truly dangerous. If he was able to manage to become powerful enough to use this magic Harry may not stand a chance.

As Harry put the books away he turned to leave the library when he saw a familiar face gazing over at him. Hermione was staring in his direction with a goofy grin on her face. Seemed like she was daydreaming. However, Harry found it odd that her eyes were transfixed on him. Suddenly she jerked back to reality and their eyes met. Harry smiled waving awkwardly over to her before she gathered her books and gave Harry the same awkward wave. Soon she scurried out of the library leaving Harry confused again.

What was going on with her? This was the second time in a row that Hermione had run away from Harry. Suddenly there was that burning sensation again. For some reason Harry again wanted to go after her. He wanted to cup her cheek in his hand and brush a strand of hair away from her face. Harry wanted to become lost in her eyes. Then there was the urge to feel her lips on his. Harry snapped out of his own daydream breathing heavily and wobbling slightly.

"Harry? Are you alright?" The loopy voice of Luna said behind him. Harry turned to see her looking at him with the same smile she always wore.

"Yeah Luna. I am fine." Harry said clearing his throat forcing a smile on to his face.

"Was it Hermione?" Luna asked going straight to the point. Luna had never been one to beat around the bush or be indirect.

"I don't know…" That was the only answer Harry could muster.

/

A/N: That is it!

As always, reviews, ideas, and other stuff!

I hope you enjoyed it and I will get a new chapter out as soon as possible!


	4. A Vanishing Act

A/N: As always, thank you for sticking with me. Each review you guys gives is much appreciated and I love reading them.

I hope I can continue entertaining you.

Here we go…Oh yes. But first…

DISCLAIMER: I am not JKR. I am a male after all.

/

"Falling in love with someone isn't always going to be easy. Anger. Tears. Laughter. It's when you want to be together despite it all. That's when you truly love another."

Just the feeling in the air that day seemed to be different. Harry was going to his first Quidditch match of the year. After several practices the Gryffindor team was ready. Everyone on the team seemed ready for action. They all were done with practice and were ready to finally face another team. Harry had to admit the excitement in his stomach was the most he had ever felt for a Quidditch game since his first year. It was a chance to get his mind off of everything and just focus on a game he loved.

A game he was also growing late for. The game had not started but he should have been there ready with his team at least fifteen minutes ago. However, after finding a pair of trouble making Slytherins, Harry's Head Boy duties made him deal with them before continuing to the game. A familiar red head was bounding towards him with a frustrated look on her face.

"Harry! Where have you been? The game is about to start!" Ginny exclaimed turning on her heel and following alongside Harry at his same quick pace.

"Sorry Ginny. Just some Head Boy stuff had to be done. Is everyone prepared?" Harry asked in a hurried tone as the Quidditch fields got closer and closer. With each step Harry's excitement continued to build.

"Everyone but you." Ginny said coldly. Harry knew that she was just as anxious for the game as him and knew that she was just concerned about the team so he did not fight back against her.

"Harry!" A light squeaky voice called out from behind him. Harry did not recognize the voice and expected it to just be an admiring fan so he continued with his fast pace. "Harry!" The voice called out again and this time Harry turned his head. He saw a tiny blonde girl bounding down towards him with a worried look on her face. Even though Ginny tried to keep him moving Harry stopped and turned to the girl.

"Yes?" Harry asked hoping desperately that he had not just stopped for a first year that wanted his autograph.

"I know you don't know me. I'm Jessica Ready." The girl said seemingly glad that Harry stopped. Harry's patience with the girl was already spreading thin. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute…"

"Harry we seriously do not have time for this!" Ginny barked grabbing him by the shoulder preparing to yank him backwards.

"I'm sorry Jessica, I really need to go. But find me later okay?" Harry said before being pulled violently by Ginny towards the Quidditch fields. As Harry continued to be dragged along he looked back to the small girl seeing her hazel eyes fill with sadness as she slowly wandered away. All Harry hoped was that he could get that vision out of his head for the game.

/

The fatigue from the game came crashing down on Harry as he collapsed on to the couch in Hermione and his common room. They had won the game in a nail biter that almost went to Ravenclaw. Gryffindor pulled it out only beating Ravenclaw by fifty points. Perhaps the Gryffindor team was not as polished as they all thought. In the end it was a victory and Harry was happy to take it. While he knew there were celebrations going on in the Gryffindor common room he chose to stay away from them just wanting a few moments to relax.

Harry was surprised not to see Hermione in their common room. He had known she had come to game but she slipped out quickly just as it finished. Harry highly doubted that she had slipped off to go to the victory party. They had not seen much of each other lately which was just as well for Harry. Harry was becoming increasingly confused when it came to Hermione. Each time he saw her he had this feeling wash over him. This feeling like his gut was on fire. The urge to run over and wrap his arms around her and kiss her.

Every time Harry felt it however he felt foolish and dumb. They only saw each other at meals and on rounds it seemed like anymore. Of course they saw each other in classes but that was different. Once they were in class Hermione was switched in to class mode. Anything beyond the classroom seemed to vanish as she did her work. Once class was let out Hermione turned back to normal. Harry just wished he could turn his feeling for her off throughout class.

After a while of sitting in the common room Harry began to come worried about Hermione. Despite his best efforts to fight his feeling he jumped up and left the common room to hunt for her. There was only one place in mind where he was sure she would be. Just as he left the common room he thought it would be easier to just look her up on the Marauder's Map. If he did not find her in the library he would have to come back for the map.

As he twisted and weaved through the halls several students congratulated him on a great game. Harry always said thank you before continuing to move on. Once he rounded in to the library he looked down the tables to find Hermione sitting at the one she seems to always be at. Her nose was in a book as she scribbled down some notes on a piece of parchment. Slowly he crossed down the table sitting down across from her. "Hello Hermione."

She jumped in surprise as if she had not even noticed him sit down. After letting out a nervous laugh she smiled. "Hello Harry. I'm sorry, I didn't even realize you were here." Suddenly her face jerked back down and she continued reading.

"Yeah I just got here. I was looking for you actually." His words seemed to stop Hermione in her tracks. She stopped writing for a moment looking up slightly before jerking her head and continued to scribble on the parchment. "Just was wondering where you were was all."

Hermione hummed an answer of some sort. For some reason Harry felt like they were now uncomfortable around one another. Like they did not know what to say anymore. The feeling was beginning to frustrate him. "I meant to ask you Hermione, how are you and Ron doing? You haven't really talked about it much."

This made Hermione stop studying. She closed her book letting out a soft sigh bringing her eyes up to meet Harry's. The burning in his gut flooded back. "We are doing…Better I guess. We talk every now and then. He does not seem to be as mad at me as he was before. There is still tension between us but…It is going away." Hermione said now actually having a genuine smile growing on her face. The fact that things were finally going back to normal between them comforted Harry. No more shirts drenched with Hermione's tears.

"That is amazing Hermione. I am glad." The conversation halted there. Neither of them said anything. An uncomfortable silence hung in the library as they shifted awkwardly in their seats. "Is there something wrong?"

The question seemingly caught Hermione off guard. Her mouth opened but she hesitated not knowing what to say. After she cleared her throat she began to speak. "What do you mean Harry?"

"It's just…Things have seemed weird between us lately. I can't really put my finger on it but I know something is wrong. Our dynamic seems to be off or something. Do you feel it?" Harry asked as the burning in his stomach was rising. Harry knew exactly what it was that was weird between them. It was the fact that Harry continually wanted to hold her. His hand yearned to reach over and grab hers. His eyes continually got lost in hers. And with each moment Harry wanted to lean forward and kiss her.

The mixture of emotions in Harry was crazy. Why suddenly were all these urges washing in to him? Harry could blame it on puberty but that time in his life had passed. Or so he hoped. Perhaps just being so close to Hermione these past few weeks has made him want to be intimate with her. The one thing Harry missed about relationships is what he wanted with her. However, there was more to his feelings than just physical. There was something else boiling up inside of Harry that he did not want to admit.

"I…" Hermione stammered before pulling her eyes away from his. Her breathing became shaky before she looked up at him again. "I..I feel it too. I just don't know…What it is. But nothing is wrong…We are fine…" Hermione continued to stumble over her words before jumping up. "I need to go Harry. I forgot I need to do something." Just like that Hermione took off.

Harry bolted up from his seat beginning to take after her before he was cut off by Draco. "Lovers quarrel?" Draco asked in a teasing tone. Although Draco had not caused trouble and had been over all rather nice to Harry and Hermione, he still was Draco Malfoy. Liked to stick his nose where it did not belong. Liked to mock them.

"I am really not in the mood Draco." Harry said brushing past him still trying to catch up to Hermione.

"Yes! Go get her Mr. Potter!" Draco called in an overdramatic tone. Harry turned sharply moving back towards Draco so they were standing nose to nose.

"You may be here to help me Malfoy, but that does not mean I won't hit you if you push me to far." Harry hissed before beginning to turn around again. Perhaps he should not be threatening someone who came to protect him and could easily turn against him if he rubbed him the wrong way.

"Seriously Potter. You two are lovesick for one another. Everyone can see it just by the way you two look at each other. Even Weasley seems to be catching on. The only two who don't understand it are the two dopes involved. Why don't you get over yourself and get her?" This time Draco did not seem mocking. He seemed like he was actually stating a fact. Harry turned to Draco looking at him quizzically. It was odd enough that Draco came back to protect Harry but now he was even giving him relationship advice. Never in his wildest dreams had Harry thought this would happen. Draco waved towards the door at Harry and with that he left the library.

Just as Harry rounded the corner he saw Jessica Ready. The blonde girl lit up at the sight of Harry and hurried over to him. A large sigh was expelled from Harry as he took off in the direction he thought he had seen Hermione go off in.

"Harry! You are here! Great! Wonderful! Splendid!" The girl giggled before her tone became a bit more serious. "Could we talk now by any chance?" She asked again and Harry's patience again was running short.

"You really have the worst timing Jessica. I am sorry, but I have something I need to deal with right now. I am truly sorry. But please, find me later. We will talk." This time Harry did not even look back at her when she stopped following him but he knew what she would be looking like. A large frown would grow on her face as she slowly would turn away.

/

Harry made it in to the common room just in time to hear Hermione's bedroom door slam shut. Harry ran towards the steps bounding up them before knocking on the door. His hand fidgeted with the handle but it was locked. "Hermione!" Harry called out knocking on the door again. That burning in his stomach was becoming more than he could bear. He was just preparing to pull out his wand to unlock the door himself when Hermione opened the door.

"Yes Harry?" She asked shortly wiping away what looked like tears.

"It sure doesn't seem like you had anything important to go do." Harry said which just made Hermione shake her head and abandon the doorway for her bed. Slowly Harry slipped inside and took a seat next to her on the bed. "Listen Hermione…I need to tell you something."

"Harry please…" Hermione began before Harry shook his head and interjected.

"No Hermione! I need to say this. I can't believe it took Malfoy for me to admit this but…I think I have feelings for you. As more than a best friend. I mean…Lately every time I see you I get this burning in my gut. This feeling that just makes me want to hold you and kiss you and tell you this! And I held back because I did not want to admit I liked you. However, I have to. I really do like you Hermione and I want to be with you and I think there is some part of you that wants to be with me too. That is why we have been so tense lately. Is because we have had these feelings bubbling up and we did not know if we should express them. But I do want to. I want to be with you…" Harry could not help but have a grin grow across his face. Just saying the words made him feel ten times better. He looked in to Hermione's eyes which were beginning to water.

They must be tears of joy. Harry waited for her to fling her arms around him and tell him that she felt the same way. He waited for her lips to meet his since she could just not bear them not touching anymore. His hand waited to take hers and interlace their fingers together. Harry waited.

"I can't Harry…" Hermione whispered with tears now escaping. That was the one thing Harry was not expecting. It felt like he had been punched in the stomach. The fire that was brewing in his stomach was seemingly extinguished. The grin that had extended it's way across his face completely faded. All the hopes of her kissing him, hugging him, taking his hand, all of them were completely washed away.

"What?" Harry choked out in a barely audible voice. His head began spinning and he just hoped this was a bad dream. A nightmare that he would soon wake up from.

"I can't Harry…I can't be with you…Not after Ron. I can't…I don't want to hurt you like I did to him…And you are too important as a friend…I can't be what you want me too…I'm sorry. I wish I could explain it better, but I can't…" Hermione said as a few more tears began to roll down her cheeks. "You are my best friend…I can't…" Hermione was about to say more before shaking her head and turning her eyes away form him.

The euphoria that was filling him only a moment ago was all gone. It felt like it was completely sucked out of him leaving him hollow. This was the one outcome Harry had not expected. The one outcome he had not even remotely prepared himself for. Harry turned his eyes away from hers and slowly stood up. His legs felt weak as they took him out of the room. All he could hear behind him were the soft sobs of Hermione growing further and further away.

/

That night Harry ate his dinner quickly and spent the rest of his night in his room. Harry still was dealing with the blow he had just received. It should have not affected him so much. After all he just realized his feelings. It was not like he was head over heels in love with her for a while. Was he? The more he thought about it the more Harry began to hurt. The more hollow he felt. The darker everything else seemed to be.

When it was time to make rounds Harry went down to the common room just in time to see Hermione walking down her stairs as well. He shared a glance with her quickly before hurrying out of the room. This time he was the one running away from her. He had the Marauder's Map in hand and looked it at while he patrolled the school. For the most part Harry just aimlessly walked. When he would look at the map he would see Hermione walking around as well. If her footsteps started to grow closer to him Harry picked up his pace and hurried in the other direction from her.

Even when Harry saw students who should not be out he did not act on it. They did not see him so they were none the wiser that he was not doing his job. Harry's heart was just not in it tonight. He stared at the map again seeing Hermione walking towards their common room again. Harry thought he should let her go up to her bedroom and get situated so there was not another awkward run in. As his eyes traveled across the map again he saw the name Jessica Ready. His eyes narrowed on her location and saw she was not far from him.

Why was Jessica out this late at night? Her footsteps were not moving in a fast manner. She seemed to be swaying a bit not walking in a straight line. Quickly Harry took off in her direction hoping to find her. She continued to slowly stagger away from Harry but he was closing the distance with her. Harry looked up from the map knowing that she should be right around the corner. Suddenly there was a loud crack that echoed through the corridor. It stopped Harry's in his tracks for a moment before he ran around the corner to see the hallway adjacent to his empty. When Harry pulled up the map again he saw that Jessica's name was no longer there. She was no where even close to Harry's area. As his eyes traveled all around the map he could not find her name anywhere. He looked up again as if he thought the map was wrong and she would suddenly appear before him. No one was there.

Harry was completely and utterly baffled. How is it that she could completely disappear? She could not apparate out of Hogwarts. She was not even far enough in school to even know how to yet. Harry's brain continued to cycle through possibilities of where she had gone. How she had seemingly disappeared. Still nothing came to mind. Now Harry wished that he had stopped to see what it was she needed to talk to him about.

/

A/N: I know. Crazy point to leave off on. But believe me, all will be revealed!

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and as always, reviews are appreciated.

On a side note, I know I have been popping out chapters very quickly but it will not always be like this. Work will be starting again here soon and such so enjoy the speed while it lasts.


	5. The Prestige

A/N: And here we are again.

As I always say (and I always mean) thank you to those who have reviewed my story, favorited it, alerted it, or at least read it. Means a lot to me and makes it worth writing.

This book also now has a dedication.

Dedication: To a wonderful girl that I could use many words to describe but none of them would be enough to live up to you. Thank you. My very own Hermione.

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own anything. Nothing. Ah well…

/

"Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear, not absence of fear."-Mark Twain

"What do you mean she disappeared?" McGonagall asked baffled by Harry's story. The story still confused him. How was it possible for Jessica to simply vanish? Harry was going to rush up to her office that night but thought that maybe he was just seeing things or hallucinating. After a night of sleep and a look at the Marauder's Map, Harry saw that what happened the night before was very much real.

"I mean she was there one second. I was following her…" Harry caught himself realizing he could not bring up the Marauder's Map. "Because I saw she was out of bed. She rounded a corner and then I heard a loud crack. When I ran around the corner she was gone. No where even near the area. This morning I have looked for her as well and she is still missing."

The small girl's voice still echoed in Harry's head. All she wanted to do was talk to him about something and he would not even spend more than twenty seconds talking to her. Perhaps whatever she had to tell him was linked to her sudden disappearance. Harry's mind reeled and reeled trying to come up with some plausible explanation for her disappearance but there simply was none.

"What a mess…" McGonagall muttered as she sat down in her chair. This clearly made no sense to her either. A sick realization hit Harry and with it his body turned cold.

"Do you think…This might some how be linked to the Death Eaters?" Harry's questions drew McGonagall's eyes up to him. A certain curiosity was burning in them. Before she could answer the question the door opened behind Harry and her eyes were drawn to the doorway.

"Miss Granger. Thank you for joining us." McGonagall said pointing at the seat next to Harry. Each morning they had a meeting with McGonagall to just discuss Head duties and Harry had nearly forgot that they would be meeting for that reason. His head was so stuck in the Jessica situation everything else seemed to have melted away. Including the painful blow Hermione had delivered to him the night before.

Hermione uncomfortably filled the seat next to Harry. Neither of them looked at one another but out of the corner of his eye Harry could still see Hermione's beautiful face. The more he tried to focus on McGonagall the more his gaze wanted to wander over to Hermione. McGonagall asked Hermione if she knew about the situation, and when she answered no Harry knew he would have to tell the story.

Finally, he looked over to Hermione seeing her eyes were a bit puffy. She had most likely been crying most of last night. What reason did she have to cry? She was the one that did not want anything more than friends. As Harry told Hermione his story his eyes continued to be lost in hers. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, he could not help but admire her. How was it possible that it took him this long to realize his feelings for Hermione? It was most likely too little too late for her now.

"I know it may be silly to ask, but do you have any idea of what may have happened Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked with a grim expression. Hermione simply shook her head and the headmistress nodded expecting as much.

"Well, I am going to have to contact the girl's parents. And talk to the Ministry. As for you two, try to keep this as quiet as possible. If you can. We do not need the idea of students vanishing out of Hogwarts spreading around the school." With those final words the headmistress ushered them out of her office. Once they were outside Harry and Hermione stood awkwardly with one another. They exchanged a quick glance before Harry began to take off.

"Harry…" Hermione choked out behind him freezing him in his tracks. There was such a twisted stream of emotions mixing in Harry right now. While he wanted to forgive Hermione and make things better between him, a part of him just could not. Harry sensed there was a part of Hermione that wanted this relationship just as much as him yet she would not even entertain the idea. The whole thing seemed so unfair to Harry.

When he turned to Hermione he saw she was on the verge of tears again. Harry wanted so badly to hug her and whisper to her saying that everything would be alright he did not. Harry did not know if hugging her would be appropriate in the given circumstances so he just stood his ground looking in to those eyes he had grown to care for.

"I really am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. But…I still feel this is for the best." Hermione whimpered out as her bottom lip began to tremble. Tears threatened to escape from her eyelids once more. Yet still Harry stood his ground. Inside every urge was telling him to lunge at Hermione and wrap his arms around her.

"Okay Hermione." Harry stated before turning around and walking away from her. Hearing the soft crying of Hermione almost made Harry turn back around.

/

A few days had past and Jessica still was no where to be found. Also his relationship with Hermione had not gotten any better. They split for their rounds at night. They only saw each other by chance in encounters in their common room, classes, or at meals. Every meal was tension filled and barely any conversation was made. Ginny and Ron always tried to fuel a topic but it only ended up being them talking. Harry and Hermione both remained quiet barely touching their food.

Tonight was another one of those nights. Harry did not know when the last time he had actually eaten a whole plate full of food. Tonight it seemed that both Ginny and Ron had given up on trying to create conversation and just ate quietly themselves. Harry had no objections to this. The silence was fine with him. Every now and then Harry's eyes would drift up to Hermione to see hers looking over at him. Each time their eyes met they shied away form each other staring back down at their food neither of them had touched.

Without a word Hermione stood up and left the table. For the past few days her eyes had remained that puffy pink. She barely smiled and even doing well in class was not able to cheer her up. Harry begged himself to just get over himself and talk to her again but there was something tying him up inside. Some part of him was just not going to allow Harry to do that.

"Alright. I have had enough! What is going on between you and Hermione?" Ron demanded slamming his fork down on the table.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked trying to seem as thick as possible which only seemed to irritate Ron more.

"You two have barely talked for the entire week. At first I thought it might just be Hermione's…Time I guess. But then you as well. Something is going on between you two and enough is enough." Ron began to rant only beginning to upset Harry more.

"You are one to talk Ron. You two were barely talking for several weeks after your break up." Harry retorted back, but before Ron could reply Ginny stepped in.

"Seriously now…" Ginny began easing the tension between Harry and Ron. "You two have been really off. Something must have happened Harry. You can tell us. We are your friends. What is going on?"

If only it was that simple. Harry telling them that he had feelings for Hermione could only cause more problems. Although Ron and Hermione had been split for a while now Harry was pretty sure his feelings for here were still there. Telling Ron about his feelings for her could only open those fresh wounds. Harry did not even know how Ginny would take it. Perhaps she would believe that he had feelings for Hermione all along which is why he broke up with her. And perhaps Harry did have feelings for Hermione while Ginny and him were dating. Maybe the feelings were there even when he was seeing Cho. Harry did not know and could simply not answer their question.

"It is complicated…" Harry said before standing up from the table and leaving them. Harry knew they were only concerned and wanted to help, but Harry was not in the mood for help right now. Perhaps it was his time of the month as well.

As Harry left the Great Hall he saw Draco just leaving as well. They did not say anything to each other but suddenly Harry stopped. The thought of the Death Eaters some how being linked to Jessica's disappearance was still spinning in Harry's mind. Harry would not know how they were linked but perhaps Draco would. Quickly, Harry turned back around and took off after Draco.

"Following me Potter?" Draco asked over his shoulder as Harry caught up with him. They stood in the corridor awkwardly. Talking without throwing insults at each other was still a bit new to the both of them. They were still trying to adjust to being on the same side. "Well what is it? I am sure you did not come here just to ask how my day was. What is it?"

After making sure there were no students around within earshot to hear their conversation Harry turned back to Draco. "I do not know if you have heard or not…But a student here, a first year, she went missing. I was on night rounds when I saw her out of bed. I followed behind her when suddenly she was gone. She has vanished." Draco's eyes grew with concern as he seemed to know where Harry was taking this conversation. "I was wondering, do you think this has any link to your father? To the Death Eaters plans?"

Draco did not say anything at first. The silence between them grew uncomfortable. However, the silence seemed to serve as an answer. "What is the connection Draco?" Harry asked not letting him slip out of this conversation. Harry needed answers. If there was some way that the Death Eaters were attached to this then that meant terrible things for Jessica.

Just as Draco opened his mouth a blood curdling scream broke out from down the hall. The scream echoed through the corridor as it continued out. The minute it finished served as a trigger for Harry's feet to start moving. Harry quickly began down the halls at a brisk pace not even realizing that Draco was right behind him. More students were heading towards the source of the noise and one of them was Hermione. She shot back a worried glance to Harry. The first time they had looked at each without pain filled eyes and words unsaid. There was something more important happening at that moment than just the two of them.

As they rounded the corner a group of students were huddled around in a circle. Several people were covering their mouths as they gasped at whatever they were looking at. Other students were comforting a girl who was sobbing. Harry suspected that she was the source of the scream. "Excuse me." Harry said trying to cut through the sea of students. Draco and Hermione were right behind him as they split the crowd apart to see what everyone was staring at.

The sight made Harry sick to his stomach. It was the limp, bruised, cut, bleeding body of Jessica Ready. When Hermione got next to Harry's side she gasped covering her mouth like the others. Once Draco was beside him Harry shot him a look. The expression on Draco's face again told Harry everything. Draco must know what happened to Jessica and Harry needed answers now.

/

Harry quickly ran Jessica up to Madam Pomfrey. Harry found a small bit of comfort in the fact that Jessica was still breathing in his arms. Once they got there Madam Pomfrey began treating her immediately. Eventually McGonagall came down to see the girl. It took a good hour but eventually Madam Pomfrey told Harry and the others that Jessica should survive but that she would be in no shape to communicate until tomorrow or maybe even later. They had found out that she had been tortured many times with multiple spells. The main one used on her frail body was the cruciatus curse.

After Madam Pomfrey ordered them to leave the girl to rest Harry dragged Draco outside. Once they were outside Harry's stern gaze locked on to Draco's worried one. "How did the Death Eaters manage to get Jessica?" Harry asked quickly before Hermione even got out of the Infirmary.

"You have to believe me. I did not think this was possible. I thought my father would never be able to…" Draco began to plead with Harry but Harry's patience with him was already wearing thin. Harry grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt and shoved him next to the wall.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out running over pulling Harry back from Draco. Harry let go off Draco after Hermione tugged on him a few times but he still was wanting answers. Draco's gaze shot between Harry and Hermione as a frown grew on his face.

"Tell me Malfoy!" Harry shouted not having the patience for a dramatic pause.

"That ancient magic I told you about…Well my father has been studying a lot of it. Even ancient dark magic…There were wizards, a long time ago, who were able to pull people to them. Rip them through space to be right where the wizard pulled them. In some senses it is much like apparating. But it is forced. A wizard or witch is able to try to fight against it, and if the wizard pulling them is not powerful enough they risk a great amount of harm to themselves…" Harry had never even heard of such a spell and the expression on Hermione's face made it seem like she had not either.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before Draco?" Harry asked again with an unforgiving tone. Harry was not going to feel bad for Draco here. If he had even thought that this spell might work he should have told him.

"I didn't think such magic was possible anymore. I thought it was a load of rubbish honestly…" Draco's response did not brew sympathy in Harry but it held him back from wanting to hit him.

"Then, if your father can do this spell, why didn't he just pull Harry to begin with?" Hermione inquired turning to Harry. That did make sense. If Lucius was able to use such magic he should have pulled Harry first.

"Because, he has to practice it. Pull the weak first. The young. Those who are not well trained in magic. You will put up a greater fight then Jessica would Potter. And I am sure that he is still not capable of pulling you. However…He is getting stronger it would seem.." Draco said as his eyes drifted back up to Jessica's bed.

Now Harry was facing something unheard of. Actually being able to be pulled out of Hogwarts to the location of the Death Eaters. That meant that there was no place safe for Harry. Harry's only hope was that the Ministry was able to find Lucius and the remaining Death Eaters soon. If they do not Harry did not stand a chance.

/

A/N: I know! Shorter chapter again.

And I hope I do not lose any of you with this chapter. I know it is out there but this is fan fiction after all.

I hope you still enjoy it and reviews as always are appreciated.


	6. Revelations

A/N: I am hoping you all enjoyed the last chapter as I am writing this right after I posted it.

As always, big thanks to those who have reviewed or will review.

Dedication: To my own personal Hermione. Someone I can always turn to and someone who can always make me smile. She is brilliant.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a single hair on Harry's head. Or anyone else in this story might I add.

/

The weak body of Jessica twitched softly on the bed. Every now and then she would whimper out something. Mostly seemed like a pleading for help. Harry had visited her bed for the past three days now and she had barely woken up. Whenever she did she was in such a state of terror from her nightmares that Harry did not dare try to talk to her about what happened. Today was just like the others. Several of her friends stopped by to visit, none of them paying too much attention to Harry. Several cards were left or assorted gifts that people had brought.

Every now and then Madam Pomfrey would come back to check on Jessica. She would always comment on how strong of a girl she was. Harry agreed with her each time. Jessica had experienced more pain and suffering than most people ever do. Harry could not imagine how awful it was for Jessica. To feel completely helpless against the Death Eaters as they tortured her. Ministry officials had stopped by and when Harry questioned them on why the Trace did not work they said they could not find her. Meaning that the Death Eaters most likely had up powerful enchantments. Powerful enough to even make the Trace useless. The Death Eaters had Jessica for nearly five days. Then by Harry's guessing Lucius sent her right back to Hogwarts. To show Harry what was awaiting him and probably other students in this school.

The soft footsteps of Hermione came through the Infirmary down towards Jessica's bed. Hermione looked over at Jessica hanging her head. She had also visited the bed nearly every time that Harry did. Harry and Hermione were doing better now. They were actually talking to each other and working with one another. While there were many things left unsaid, they needed to be left that way for now. Hermione filled the seat next to Harry like she always did putting her book bag down beside her.

"Has she woken up?" Hermione asked before she began digging through her bag for a book she could skim through while they sat with Jessica.

"No. Just twitching. Having nightmares…" Harry said in a mournful voice. Harry could not help but feel guilty for this. There was some reason that Jessica needed to talk to Harry. Most likely it was connected with her sudden disappearance. If Harry had actually taken the time to hear what she had to say perhaps he could have helped her. They could have done something to prevent this. Each time Jessica twitched or cried in that sweet voice it was like a dagger in to Harry's side. It was Harry's punishment for not listening to her.

Hermione and Harry sat in silence. Hermione read her book occasionally glancing up at Jessica when she stirred. Harry kept his eyes locked on Jessica just looking for hope that she may wake up. The innocent face that Harry had seen just a week ago was now cut and bruised. Her blonde hair no long hung straight down her back. It was a mess. Several parts looked like they had been torn out by someone. It seemed like the Death Eaters tried to make Jessica endure as much pain as possible without killing her. Just the image was painful to Harry. The image that he could have stopped.

The sun began to go further and further down outside. Minutes turned in to hours. Hermione quickly went downstairs to eat but Harry refused to leave. When she came back she had brought a few things up for him to have. When Harry waved them away she made him eat. "You still have to eat Harry." She would say in a motherly tone forcing him to at least have a few rolls.

It was getting to the point in the night where Hermione and Harry would have to do their rounds. Reluctantly Harry began to stand up and he helped Hermione gather the many books she had pulled out of her bag. He handed them to her so she could put them back in an orderly fashion. Madam Pomfrey came over one last time. "Maybe tomorrow…" She whispered with a weak smile feeling Jessica's forehead.

"Hopefully…" Harry whispered back beginning to leave when he heard Jessica whimper again. Harry and Hermione turned to her seeing her stirring more in the bed. That was when her eyes fluttered open. A tiny tear rolled down her cheek and Madam Pomfrey cleaned it away.

"How are you feeling dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked Jessica. Jessica began to try to prop herself up in bed but winced in pain slowly slipping back down.

"The same I guess…" She squeaked out as another tear rolled down. The tears most likely came from the combination of the nightmares and the incredible pain she was in. Jessica's eyes moved from her caretaker to Harry. When she saw him she seemed to light up a bit. "Harry!" Her sweet voice chimed as she began to sit up again before whimpering in pain.

"Take it easy dear. Don't hurt yourself." Madam Pomfrey said patting her forehead. Harry and her shared a glance and she walked away giving them some privacy. Harry and Hermione moved back to their chairs pulling them closer to Jessica's bed.

Even in the pain she was in and everything she had endured she was still smiling seeing Harry. She seemed happy to see him. This crushed Harry in so many ways. "I just wanted to visit you Jessica. Make sure you are okay…" Harry choked out trying to keep himself together. Suddenly he felt a familiar hand take his own. His eyes looked down to see that Hermione had reached over grabbing his hand and interlacing her fingers with his. This was enough to hold him together for a while longer.

"Oh, I should be okay. I've had a few broken bones before. No biggy." Jessica said still in her bright voice.

"I am so glad to hear that Jessica." Harry said back giving her a small smile. This seemed to be enough to make Jessica smile even wider. "I wanted to ask you, before you were…Before you were taken Jessica. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

The question sent Jessica's mood in a different direction. Her smile faded and as did the glow in her eyes. She did not seem to be looking at Harry anymore but past him as she recollected something. "I wanted to tell you about these dreams I was having…I was having dreams of dark things. People dying. Death Eaters. Snakes. So many different things. I heard your name several times during the dreams as well. I heard so many stories of your times here. One of them was that you often experienced nightmares like these. So I wanted to talk to you about them. See if you could help me get rid of them."

Harry often had nightmares like this when Voldemort was still alive. There came a time when it seemed like every night he had a nightmare. Harry feared going to sleep knowing that the minute he drifted to sleep he drifted in to darkness. Seeing terrible things and often waking up in the middle of the night terrified. Now Harry wondered why it was Jessica was getting these dreams. Perhaps Lucius was able to form some link between Jessica and himself. The more Harry learned about what the Death Eaters could be doing the more questions seemed to stem out.

"I know this is probably a tough thing to talk about Jessica. And if you do not want to don't feel like you have to. But, would you mind telling me what happened when you were taken from here?" Harry's questions seemed to send Jessica to an even darker place. The color seemed to drain from her face as Harry saw in her eyes that she was pulling back the memories.

"I remember waking up and staggering through the halls. Like I was sleepwalking. I was so disoriented that I just kept walking trying to figure out where I was. Then suddenly, I felt like I was being pulled backwards. Before I could tell what was happening things were flying by me. Then I wound up on the ground of some dark forest. People…Death Eaters were standing all around me. I recognized one of them..I saw him in the papers a lot." Jessica explained looking over to Harry making sure that he knew who she was talking about. Harry knew perfectly well who she was referring to. Lucius Malfoy. "Then, he said to blame whatever happened to me…To blame it on you." Another tear rolled down her cheek as she bit her bottom lip. The pain in Jessica's face was another blow to Harry. "Then they tortured me…With spells…With their hands…They never let me sleep. When they were done torturing me they tied me to a tree. If I started to fall asleep one of them would torture me again enough that I would wake up."

Harry could tell that Jessica was on the verge of going in to another meltdown like she had the nights before when she had woken up. "You are very brave Jessica. And very strong. Most people could not make it through what you did. You are a very strong witch." Harry said patting her arm with his free hand. This gesture seemed to pull Jessica back a bit as a small smile crawled back on to her face.

"Thank you Harry." The sweetness in her voice flooded back with that small sentence. They talked for a little while longer until they had to go on their rounds. Harry and Hermione left Jessica's side. With one last glance over Harry still saw the small girl grinning from ear to ear over to him.

Through the rounds Harry and Hermione did not say a word. Not because they were upset with each other but because the conversation with Jessica seemed to have emotionally drained both of them. The rounds were quick and soon they were back in to the common room. When they got inside Harry could not hold it in anymore. Harry staggered over to the couch. Once he sat down he placed his face in his hands. The guilt inside Harry became too much for him. Harry could have helped Jessica avoid all that pain. Lucius was right in having her blame Harry for what happened to her. Yet she did not. Jessica was still happy to see Harry. How could she still be happy? It was because of Harry that she was tortured brutally yet she still smiled at his presence.

Hermione sat down next to Harry placing her hand on his shoulder. "Harry don't blame yourself…We couldn't know…" Hermione began before Harry jumped from his seat on the couch.

"No Hermione! We could have known. If I had just taken a moment to stop and talk to her. If I had let her tell me what she needed to say. I could have done something. Taken her to McGonagall. Something. It is because of me that Lucius took that girl. It is because of me that she was beaten and tortured…It is because of me…" Harry said as his voice began to shake. Harry felt his legs becoming weak and he collapsed down on to one knee.

Hermione quickly jumped from her seat down to Harry. She hesitated not knowing what to do. Harry had completely melted down. After the war Harry believed that all the emotional turmoil would stop. That he would no longer have to blame himself for others being hurt. However, he was thrust back in to a situation he never wished to be in. A situation his whole life embodied. Only this time Harry was not ready for it. Harry was not expecting this year to be the same as every other. All Harry wanted this year to be was a normal year. Studies. Friends. Not this.

Finally Harry was able to stop himself for breaking down. He looked up to Hermione. Harry had never done that in front of Hermione. At least not in that way. Perhaps a lot of it was carry over from the war that he had not yet dealt with. "Sorry…" Harry said shaking his head. Hermione's eyes were fixed on his.

Harry did not look in to hers until he noticed that she was still staring in to his. Harry looked up as their gazes met. There was something in Hermione's eyes that Harry had not seen before. The feeling was stirring things up inside of him. The burning came back to his gut as both of their breathing became louder. Harry felt his chest tighten and his heart begin to pound harder and harder as they became more lost in each others eyes.

Before Harry knew it Hermione's arms were wrapped around him and her lips were pressed against his. Instanly his arms wrapped around her as well pulling her in close to him. Their lips met in a frenzy of passion. This all seemed unreal. The room seemed to be spinning around them. That was until it seemed like the room melted away. Nothing existed but her. The heat of her lips was unlike anything Harry had ever felt before. When he kissed Cho and Ginny the kisses felt awkward. Never had he felt a kiss like this with them. There was something raw about it. There was more passion in it than any of the kisses he shared with Ginny or Cho. This was more special.

When their lips finally parted Harry's eyes instantly met Hermione's. They were both panting and gasping for breath. Harry wanted to lean in again and have his lips meet hers again. However, Harry really did not know what the kiss meant. If it was just something she did to comfort him or if it meant something more. They stayed that way for a moment. Looking in to each others eyes not moving. "Sorry…" Hermione whispered before standing up running her hands through her hair.

"Don't be sorry. Don't be sorry for something like that." Harry said as he got to his feet moving closer to her.

"I just…I don't know what is going on Harry…" Hermione said turning back to him again. She was nibbling on her bottom lip but that same look was in her eyes as it was the moment before she kissed him.

"Hermione…I know there is some part of you that wants to give us a try. But you are scared…Hell I'm scared…" Harry said breathlessly. His lungs were still trying to fill themselves after the excitement of the kiss.

"I can't lose you Harry…" Hermione whispered as she paced back and forth looking back at him every now and then. That was a very valid fear. If they broke up they could risk everything. However, Harry was willing to risk it all. His feelings for Hermione were stronger than he had felt for anyone before. Harry moved close to Hermione again reaching over taking her hand in his.

She did not fight her hand away from his. Their hands stayed connected as they gazed in to each others eyes. "You won't lose me Hermione. Ever." Harry whispered with a small smile. They stood their for a moment as Hermione was still debating inside. Harry could almost hear the gears in her head turning as they stood there.

Then, within a split second, her free hand clasped the back of his neck and their lips met again. They stayed lip locked for what seemed like years. Harry's hand slid from hers and wrapped around her back while the other did as well. Thir bodies pressed closer and closer together as they became more lost further in the kiss. Most of the night was spent like that. They kissed each other only breaking a part to catch their breath. They moved to the couch and continued to kiss there as the night carried on.

/

The next morning felt incredible. Harry had never felt this happy before. Although he had not seen Hermione yet today he knew that he would eventually. They stayed up quite late last night snogging with one another. Harry was sure that he only got about three hours of sleep but he did not feel tired. He was still riding on the high of actually kissing Hermione. While he did not fully know where their relationship stood Harry really did not care.

As Harry went through the halls he saw a first year bounding quickly up to him. "Harry!" She called out in an urgent tone. "Jessica is awake and wants to talk to you about something." Even though Harry had class soon he was not going to make the same mistake he did before by not listening to what Jessica had to say. Harry hurried up to the infirmary and saw Jessica awake giving Harry a smile when he came in to view.

"Good morning Harry." She called out as he moved over to his seat next to her bed.

"Good morning Jessica. How are you feeling this morning?" Harry asked setting the books he was carrying in his hands down by his seat.

"Better than last night…But there is something I need to tell you Harry." Jessica said as the brightness in her voice began to fade. Harry inched closer in his chair letting her know that she had his full attention. "I had another dream last night…And their leader was speaking during it…"

Harry nodded his head wondering how Lucius had established a connection with her. Perhaps it was some anicent magic he had learned as well. Regardless there was a connection there and Harry needed to learn more.

"Not really to me. It was like he was speaking to his followers…He said that they would need more…"Subjects" for their plans." That meant that they would be attempting to pull more people to them. Whether they be at Hogwarts was unclear to Harry. "Then…They brought up your name again. But said that getting you was not going to be enough." Harry hung on to each of Jessica's words as she continued to describe her dream. "He said that they had to pull someone else. Someone close to you…They brought up Hermione's name."

A chill shot through Harry's spine. All of the happiness that had filled him this morning had been sucked out of him. Jessica frowned turning to Harry meeting his eyes. "They are going to use her to get to you."

/

A/N: And it is there that I leave you!

I got so excited about this chapter that I knew I had to post it as soon as it was done.

So feel happy! Two chapters in one day!

WOO!


	7. Gerald Godfrey

A/N: Alright, chapter 7 here we come.

I am loving the positive reaction to the past two chapters. I was a bit worried but everything seemed to work out. Lets begin!

Dedication: Some could call it weird. I call it fate.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Zip. Notta. Zilch. Squat.

/

After Harry left the Infirmary he felt cold. The great warm fuzzy feeling he had when he woke up had been completely cleaned away. When Harry attended classes he would look over to Hermione to see her looking back. She would give him a sweet smile and Harry would have to force one on. The one thing he was growing to care for was now being threatened because of him. The Death Eaters were going to use her to get to him. Harry did not know how they planned on using her but if any harm came to her he would not be able to forgive himself. The worst part of it all was that he did not know how he would be able to protect her.

The Ministry was supposed to be exhausting their resources to find the Death Eaters yet still they were empty handed. Each time Harry met with McGonagall she assured him that the Ministry was doing their best. Their best was not enough it seemed. Then again Harry would not even be able to pick where to start the search. There were many places that they could be hiding and they were most likely using powerful enchantments to protect their location.

Classes were finishing up and Harry was ready to just go to his room and try to sleep. Have a few minutes to at least not worry about this anymore. A few moments of just dreams. As he began to weave through students he saw McGonagall making her way towards him. Once they made eye contact he knew she had something for him. "Come with me Potter. Quickly." Without so much as an explanation she turned on her heel and began down the hall. Once they rounded a few corners Harry knew they were headed up to her office. He would have liked to ask her what was so urgent but she was moving at such a fast pace that Harry did not want to bother slowing her down with trivial questions.

She pushed open her door practically grabbing Harry by his shoulder and pulling him in to the room. Right when Harry was going to turn around to ask the headmistress what was going on he saw another man in the room. He was a shorter man, heavy set, round glasses like Harry's, and only a few hairs sat on top of his head. The man's nose was stuck in a book until he pulled it to look over at Harry. A small smile grew on his face as he flipped the book shut and he tossed it on the table in front of him.

"Mr. Potter! Long have I wanted to meet you." The man had a nasally voice that seemed to fit the rest of him. He extended his hand and crossed the entire room with it pointed towards Harry. Once he got within reach Harry reached over shaking his hand quickly. Harry turned to McGonagall to see that she was a bit irritated with the man. He must be from the Ministry.

"Sorry to pull you in here like this. Hope I don't have you missing classes. You missed enough last year didn't you." The man was the only one who laughed at his joke and he really did not seem to mind. "Oh how rude of me. I haven't even given you my name. Gerald Godfrey. I am one of the Ministry officials leading the search for the remaining Death Eaters. Most importantly Lucius Malfoy. Am I right?"

Gerald now pulled out a handkerchief cleaning the hand he shook Harry's with. As he cleaned his hand he moved across the room sitting in McGonagall's seat and pointing to the seat across from his wanting Harry to occupy it. Slowly Harry obliged as he began to understand why this man seemed to irritate McGonagall so much. The headmistress stood by the door with her hands clasped together clearly not wanting to be anywhere near Gerald.

"Lucius Malfoy. Slippery guy he is. So! Mr. Potter! What is it that makes you think Lucius Malfoy is leading the Death Eaters?" Gerald narrowed his eyes on Harry. The question seemed so odd. It was the Ministry that at first led Harry to believe that Lucius was leading the Death Eaters and now he was asking Harry why he believed them.

"Well sir, the Ministry told me he was. Then his son did. Plus, we have a girl in the Infirmary who was taken by him and tortured." Harry's tone came off a bit more sharply then he meant to and this brought a smirk to Gerald's face.

"The Ministry told you yes. Mostly based on rumor. But we will let that slide. Then his son. Not the most reliable source. And I hear that he is attending here again? Wouldn't be my choice but I'm not the headmaster here. Then there is the girl. Ah yes the girl. Very interesting circumstances around her. I've heard the word 'ancient magic' thrown around quite a bit. All seems a bit silly to me." The more Gerald talked the more Harry wanted to lunge across the table and hit him right on the nose. "Tell me Mr. Potter. Harry. Do you mind if I call you Harry?" Gerald did not even pause for a response. "Harry, tell me, do you believe this girl or is she just looking for attention?"

Now he was doubting Jessica and her story. He had pushed Harry far enough. "Are you actually saying that she tortured herself and managed to disappear from Hogwarts and then some how just reappear?" Harry's sentence was dripping with distain. Gerald shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his smirk now being cleaned from his face.

"Okay. Just making sure you knew what you were doing." Gerald said in a lighter tone. A less confident tone.

"Do you?" Harry barked which set Gerald back even more. "The Ministry has supposedly been looking for the Death Eaters for months now, yet there are still a large group out there threatening my life! And, instead of going to find them you are sitting here talking to me! Why are you wasting my time with this?" Harry had enough and jumped up from his seat heading for the door.

"Mr. Potter! Wait!" Gerald called out now a bit more sincere. Harry jerked around as his face began to flush red in frustration. "We are doing the best we can. I am just here to open a line of communication with you. Seeing if you know anything that could help us."

"If you want to talk to anyone, talk to Jessica. That is if you can bother to trust her." With that Harry left the room. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a small smirk grow on McGonagall's face.

/

Hermione was already in the common room when Harry came in. When she turned around a smile grew on her face that slowly faded when she saw Harry's expression. Clearly it must still be red with the anger he had for Gerald. The idea that he was one of the people leading the hunt for Death Eaters did not help Harry's confidence in the Ministry or that the Death Eaters would be stopped before they got to Harry. Before they got to Hermione.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked jumping up from her seat crossing to Harry.

"Don't even get me started." Harry said shaking his head until he felt Hermione's hand cup his cheek. Harry raised his eyes up to Hermione's. Just the feel of her touch was able to calm him. His heart stopped racing and he could even feel the heat fade away from his cheeks. Harry's eyes slid closed as he reached up placing his hand over hers. Just before Harry was going to open his eyes he felt Hermione's lips on his.

The kiss only lasted a moment before their lips parted. Once he opened his eyes he saw Hermione's gazing back in to his. "Still feel the same way you did last night?" Hermione asked with a tint of fear in her voice. As if she was scared that Harry's feelings would suddenly change.

"Absolutely…" In this moment all his anxiety about the Death Eaters and his frustration with the Ministry faded. "What about you?" Harry asked reaching over and taking her hand in his.

Hermione leaned in and soon their lips met again. This time the kiss lasted a bit longer but soon she pulled away again. "Of course." Hermione whispered only inches away from his lips. The next hour was mostly the two of them kissing and whispering softly over to one another. It was always Hermione's touch that was able to calm him. Always Hermione who he would seek when he needed to be comforted. How is it that Harry did not realize his feelings for her sooner?

Eventually Harry told Hermione about Gerald and she seemed to dislike him as much as Harry within a few moments. Still Harry had not told her about what Jessica had warned him of this morning. Harry did not even want to bring himself to think of it. Instead he used his best effort to push that thought to the back of his mind. For the time being at least. After talking for a little while longer they slipped down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Harry and Hermione agreed to not show signs of affection around each other in public for the time being. They did not want to upset Ron who was still a bit raw after his break up with Hermione. They agreed that they would tell him when it felt right. Tonight was not that time. Once they arrived downstairs they sat with Ginny and Ron. The conversation was alive and well again at the table. Ron seemed to be very happy that whatever was pushing Harry and Hermione apart before was seemingly gone. They all finished their plates, and even Hermione went for seconds.

The Great Hall began emptying as students went off to their common rooms or went off to snog with each other. Just as Harry and Hermione were beginning to stand Harry saw McGonagall waving him up to the front table. They quickly made their way to her as the other teachers began to leave as well. She seemed to be in better spirits now that Gerald was gone.

"First of all Harry, I would like to apologize for the conversation in my office. And I am proud of you for standing up against him. If I could I would give Gryffindor points for this act, but I feel it may not go down well with the other students. Getting points for ticking off Ministry officials is not something we would like to promote here." McGonagall had a sly smirk on her face like she really would rather like to promote this. Both Harry and Hermione snickered as her smirk turned in to a guilty one. "Now, that is not why I called you up here. I had an idea and I wanted to fill you both in on it. I don't want this year to be as dark as it was last year. Students here need to have their spirits lifted. So, I have discussed it with the other teachers and they all agree. We are going to hold a winter dance. Just before students leave for holiday. Seeing as how you two are Head Boy and Head Girl, you will be the guests of honor."

While Hermione seemed to beam at the idea Harry was not as pleased with it. The last thing he really wanted to do now was have a party. There were still forces out there seeking him and they had tortured a Hogwarts student in their efforts to do so. "I am sorry professor, but I don't think this is the best time to be having a dance. After everything with Jessica. With the Death Eaters…"

"I think it is the perfect time to have one. Those events are all the more reason to have it. Students get their minds off of those things. At least for a little while. You do as well." Although Harry was not sold by the idea, he could see that there would be no room for argument with McGonagall. They would be having a winter dance.

/

Throughout the nights rounds Hermione could not quit talking about the dance. While Harry was not really interested he found it humorous to hear Hermione like this. Not talking about school or the things that were going on with Harry. She was talking like a girl would. Harry knew he was going to ask her to the dance but let her go on without much acknowledgement of the fact. This night Harry did not have the Marauder's Map which seemed to make Hermione that much happier. She found more sport in searching for snogging students when they did not have the cheat sheet.

Tonight seemed to have even more students making out. There were several pairs in broom closets throughout the school. Then there were other pairs that were just in classrooms. One pair did not care to hide and were snogging right in the middle of the courtyard. The hormones were surging through this school for some odd reason tonight.

That was when they stumbled upon a familiar red head. "Ginny?" Harry asked causing her to pull away quickly from the boy she was kissing. Harry did not recognize the boy but it may have just been the dim light in the halls. Hermione laughed softly as Ginny's cheeks turned as red as her hair. The boy lowered his head not wanting to make eye contact with either Harry or Hermione. "Well, this is a surprise." Harry laughed turning to Hermione who was still giggling.

Ginny brushed her sleeve over her lips before she gave Harry an embarrassed smile. "I am sorry Harry…It won't happen again."

"Usually we would take points away. However, since this is a first time occurrence, you get off with a warning." Hermione said with a grin still glued to her face. Ginny pulled the boy up to his feet and dragged him down the hall. He muttered a sorry back to Harry before they disappeared around the corner. "Well I think that is a good end to the night." Hermione giggled turning to Harry.

"I could think of a better one." Harry said wrapping his arms around Hermione beginning to pull her body towards his.

"Potter, if you do this I may have to take points away from Gryffindor…" Hermione whispered with a sly smirk as her eyes lowered to his lips.

"I think I can live with that…" Their lips just brushed along each other until Harry heard Ginny scream his name. Harry pulled away from the kiss looking in to her eyes before bolting down the halls towards the source of Ginny's voice. Once she came in to view, Harry saw Ginny and the boy she was with hunched over a crying girl.

As Harry and Hermione got closer Harry saw that the girls arm was dripping with blood. Harry pushed the boy aside leaning down next to the girl. She was sobbing and when Harry touched her arm she jerked away before she saw it was him. Slowly she twisted her arm showing the source of his bleeding. A word was cut in to her arm. _Potter._

"Who did this to you?" Harry asked tilting her head up so she was looking at him. As Harry got a better view of her face he recognized her. While he did not know her name he knew she was a fourth year Hufflepuff who had been very willing to help last year during the battle at Hogwarts. Her face was pale and her eyes were puffy as she continued to sob.

"Lucius…Lucius Malfoy…" The girl stuttered as she lowered her head again. Harry picked the girl up in his arms and began to rush her up to the Infirmary knowing that she would need treatment immediately. _Perfect time for a dance…_ Harry thought to himself as he looked down at his name, carved in to the innocent girl's arm.

/

A/N: Again one of my shorter chapters, but it is setting things up.

I hope you enjoy it and I will update again soon!


	8. Who Cherishs You

A/N: As always a book thank you to those who have stuck with me and are still enjoying the story. I see a lot of people putting the story as a favorite or on alert. Thank you!

Lets get rolling.

Dedication: She gives me inspiration.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Heck I don't even own Twilight. Yet again why would I want to….

/

Another week had passed and still the Death Eaters were out. Harry had talked to the other girl who was pulled by Lucius. Her story was very similar to Jessica's. Nightmares led up to the point where she was pulled. This time however, Lucius did not keep her for very long. The minute she was pulled to their location as Death Eater went at her with a knife cutting in to her arm whispering her about how this was Harry's fault. After the Death Eater was finished with her she was sent back. After a few more nights she also seemed to have some sort of connection with Lucius. When she fell asleep she got bits of his plans. She saw what he and the others were doing. Harry and Hermione came to the conclusion that Lucius has to establish a connection with the person to be able to pull them. However, he must not know that once they are sent away their connection to him is not severed. They can use that to their advantage.

When Harry asked Jessica about any more word on Hermione she confessed that she had not heard much else. This comforted Harry momentarily. Perhaps they were not going to use Hermione. That was most likely wishful thinking. That was all Harry really had at this point. Harry was walking through the halls lost in thought until he heard some yells from another corridor. Harry rushed over to see two boys were fighting one another. Or more like one boy was pounding the other on the ground who was putting up a weak defense. Harry ran over and broke the pair up to see that the one receiving the beating was none other than Draco. He now had a cut lip, a bruised cheek, and what looked like a forming black eye.

"Get away from me you damn brute!" Draco cried out jumping to his feet leaning against the wall behind him as he cleaned the blood from his lip.

"Cut it out! Both of you!" Harry shouted pushing the other student away from Draco as he began to advance on him again. As Harry looked at the boy he recognized him. When Harry had gone up to the Infirmary to check on the girl who was injured he was often visiting her. She had told Harry that he was her boyfriend.

"His father is the reason that Melissa was hurt!" The boy shouted pointing his finger over at Draco who was still tending to his wounds. "You know this Potter! Why is he still here?"

"He is here to help us." Harry tried to explain but the boy was not having any of it.

"Bull! If he was helping so much, then my girlfriend wouldn't have your name carved in to her!" The boy pushed away from Harry and stormed down the hall with his friends who were cheering him on during the fight.

"Aren't you supposed to take points away from them or something?" Draco hissed shooting an evil look down at the boy.

"Yeah I am supposed to." Harry shot back at Draco turning around to make sure he was alright. Draco was red in the face with anger and shame. "Didn't look like you put up much of a fight Malfoy." Harry said with a sense of enjoyment.

"Hard to put up a fight when you are sucker punched by a giant!" Draco exclaimed still clearly embarrassed that he was so easily bested by another student. "I knew this was a bad idea Potter. The students around the school hate me. Even some of my own house do. I do not know how I can help you against my father. I'm worthless."

"Oh stop whining." Harry shook his head not having any real sympathy for Draco. While he was glad that he was there to help them, Harry completely understood the anger of the students around the school and felt like a lot of their anger was quite valid. Harry stayed around to make sure Draco was okay and soon he left. As Harry walked away he began to wonder how Draco did intend on helping them. If his father was able to pull students from the school, Draco could not be much help with that. His usefulness was quickly fading away.

/

"There she is…" Harry whispered softly to himself. Hermione was sitting at her normal table in the library studying for an exam like she usually did. Lately Harry had not seen much of her because of her studying. He saw her for their nightly rounds, classes, and a few quick kisses throughout the day. Harry sat down across from Hermione making her look up with a smile. "You aren't replacing me with those books are you Granger?" .

Hermione blushed at Harry's question lowering her eyes back to the book. "I can't replace you Harry. But I really do need to study. So do you!" They exchanged a quick glance before she resumed studying. Harry pulled a book out of his bag with a sly smirk setting it down next to Hermione's current one.

"That is why I am here actually. There is something in that book I find rather odd. I was hoping you could help me with it. It's marked by that piece of parchment in there." Hermione continued to scribble a quick sentence before she flipped over Harry's book. A smile grew on her face as she read the piece of parchment. The paper held a riddle on it for Hermione. For the past few days while she was studying Harry was planning a scavenger hunt for Hermione. He had figured out the perfect way to ask her to the winter dance and her smile was already telling Harry that his plan was a hit. Hermione bolted up from her seat moving down the library. Quickly he jumped up to follow her. Through out the library Harry had slipped pieces of parchment in to several books that would lead Hermione to another. Harry was able to be stealthy enough to hide them even while Hermione was sitting in the library studying.

Once she found the second book she read the next riddle and took off in another direction. Leave it to Hermione to not even have to ponder the riddle for a moment. She knew this library and most of it's books like the back of her hand. Harry knew that this would not be a very long hunt. Her journey through the library continued. With each riddle she found the smile on her face grew larger. Once or twice she even squeaked with excitement as she hurried off to her next location.

Finally, Hermione had found the final book. Harry had tucked this one inside an old Potion's book on the page talking about the 'love potion' they had learned about from Slughorn in their sixth year. Hermione pulled out this last piece of parchment which made her grin stretch from ear to ear.

_Who cherishes you, cares for you, dreams of you, and wants to ask you to the winter dance?_

Hermione pivoted on her left foot turning to Harry with the piece of parchment still in hand as tears began to build in her eyes. "Well…What do you say?" Harry asked with a goofy smile before Hermione lunged in to his arms. She kissed him deeply on the lips not seeming to care about any other students in the library. However, it was in the middle of the day. Most students were either in classes or out doing everything but studying. Prying eyes in the library were nothing to really worry about at this point.

"Yes! Of course!" Hermione said with the same grin on her face. They exchanged another kiss. Then another. And another.

Harry hugged her again tightly as his grin matched hers. "I love you…" The words just slipped out. Hermione slowly pulled away and looked in to his eyes. Her expression gave away that she was shocked by Harry's words. Harry could feel the heat rushing to his face. Over the past week Harry had realized his feelings for Hermione were growing stronger and stronger. It was only two nights ago when Harry was laying in his bed that he realized he loved Hermione. This no longer was just a silly crush. Harry knew that it was love.

"Really?" Hermione whispered out still in a locked gaze with Harry. All he could do was nod feeling that his mouth had run dry. What if she did not say it back? What if his words scared her away? A million scenarios began to shoot through Harry's head as she still stared in to his eyes. When a smile flashed on to her face again his worry immediately died. "Oh Harry…I love you too." Before he knew it their lips had met again and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her in tightly. As the kiss carried on Harry felt like someone was watching them. When he pulled away from the kiss Harry turned around to see Ron staring at them. His mouth was hanging open and his face seemed to be growing pale.

"Ron…" Hermione gasped as she too realized who was watching them. Without a word Ron turned away from them and hurried out of the library.

/

"Is it true?" Ginny asked plainly as Harry and Hermione sat down for dinner. Ron was not sitting with her but clearly had talked to her about what she had seen. However, unlike Ron's expression she had a smile on her face.

"Yes. It is." Harry admitted with a small smile. He looked over to the seat where Ron usually was.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" Ginny exclaimed with a knowing smile.

"Where is Ron?" Hermione asked cutting off Ginny's happy dance. While Harry was glad that Ginny was not upset with them he still was concerned about Ron. When he walked away Harry could not tell if he was just shocked, or upset, or worse. Ginny's happy expression faded as she expelled a sigh.

"Well, he is hiding up in his room. I don't think he is angry that you two are together or anything. Shocked and blindsided yes. But, I think he is most upset by the fact that he had to find you two snogging to find out." As Ginny explained Harry frowned. They had wanted to tell Ron but the fear of telling him had put it off. They both worried that he would be so upset with them that something like this would happen. Now he finds out that he is upset because they did not tell him. "He will be okay. Give him the night and in the morning I am sure you will be able to talk to him."

For the rest of the night Ginny gushed about how she knew Harry and Hermione would end up being together some how. As glad as Harry was that she was not upset too, all he could think of was Ron's face when he saw them. He looked so shocked. More than that, he looked betrayed. The night rolled by and the next day was a Saturday. Meaning no running in to Ron at classes. Harry set out to look for Ron. He went up to the Gryffindor common room and found him sitting inside on the couch staring at the fireplace.

Ron's eyes slowly shifted up to Harry and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "May I sit?" Harry asked to which Ron did not even reply. Harry stood awkwardly for a moment before choosing to fill the seat anyway. The few other students in the common room seemed to have realized the tension between Harry and Ron. They all quickly hurried out of the room leaving the pair of them alone. Still after the others left they did not say a word.

"Listen Ron…" Harry began trying to piece together the words he needed to say in his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron cut Harry off still staring away from him. Harry cleared his throat feeling his shame rising up to the surface.

"We were worried…That you would take it poorly is all." It was a weak defense but it was all Harry had. They should have told Ron and he realized that now. They were the "trio." There should not be secrets between them.

"You should have still told me. Regardless. You are my best mate and I have to find out you two are dating by seeing you snogging in the library. Anything would be better than that." Ron's tone was sharp and now his glare turned over to Harry.

"I know Ron, and I am sorry. I really am sorry. We had plans to tell you…" Harry's words were not helping. Ron still seemed rejected and upset. Instead of still talking Harry just shut up for once and turned away from Ron. He could not handle his glare anymore. Silence fell in the room again and finally Harry felt Ron's eyes shift away from him. Harry was beginning to stand up until Ron pulled him back down.

"Treat her right Harry." Ron said before standing up himself and leaving the common room. Harry turned back to Ron seeing him slip up to his room.

"I will…" Harry whispered under his breath before leaving the common room.

/

A few more days passed by and the holidays were rolling closer. Their first snowfall had finally come around and students were out having snowball fights and enjoying the weather with their friends while they could. The weather seemed to chill off most of the bad behavior. Night rounds went quicker than usual with few students out and rarely did Harry and Hermione come across a pair of snogging students.

Ron was finally talking to them again and that made both Harry and Hermione happy. They knew that Ron had asked someone to the dance and had met the girl a few times. She was a sixth year Hufflepuff and Ron clearly fancied her. Every now and then Ron would ask Harry to talk in private and he would ask him for advice on how to not screw up things with the girl.

That night after rounds Hermione and Harry just sat in their common room holding each others hands. They had talked the past few nights about the holidays. McGonagall still did not want Harry to leave the school believing it still was the safest place for him. When Hermione offered to stay behind with him Harry would not allow it. She had gotten her parents back over the summer finding them and restoring their memory. After a year of not seeing them Harry wanted her to enjoy the holidays with them.

"Really Harry…They will not mind. They will understand." Hermione pleaded with a small frown as their gazes became lost in one another. Harry appreciated it that she wanted to stay behind for him. At times he nearly cracked and just said that she could stay.

"I would love having you here Hermione…But your parents are important to you. You missed the holidays with them last year. I will not allow you to miss them this year." Harry cupped Hermione's cheek in his head and she shut her eyes leaning in to his hand.

"I don't want to leave you…" Hermione confessed opening her eyes meeting Harry's again. It did not take long for Harry to lean forward and kiss Hermione again softly on the lips. Each time their lips touched it sent heat through Harry's body. Just the touch of her lips made him happy. Everything else for that moment seemed to melt away. Everything seemed like it would be all right. She had an amazing affect on him that he loved more and more every day.

"I don't want you to leave either…But you will be back before you know it. I promise." Harry stole another quick kiss and smiled leaning his forehead against hers.

"Harry…I need to tell you something…" Hermione whispered pulling away staring down at their hands. Harry became a bit concerned with the shift in her tone. This clearly was something important and he resisted the urge to kiss her again so he could listen to her. "The past few nights…I thought it may have been nothing but now I realize it is something…I have been having nightmares. About the Death Eaters…"

Harry's heart sank in to his stomach. Lucius's plans for Hermione seemed to be rolling in to action. The room suddenly felt cold. The light from the fire seemed to fade away as a large frown grew across Harry's face. "What has been happening in your nightmares?" Harry asked in a light tone.

"They are talking about me…They are going to try to pull me there Harry…" Hermione's voice cracked and began to shake. Instantly Harry pulled her in to his arms and held her tight against his body. Hermione's arms folded around him and they sat their in silence for the next few moments. Harry could feel a few tear drops from Hermione land on his shoulder. Harry could not allow this to happen. She could not be taken away from him.

"I won't let them Hermione…I promise…" Harry whispered not knowing entirely how he could keep her safe but knowing that he would have to. After hearing the stories from both Jessica and Melissa he could not let Hermione be pulled there. They would do ten times worse things to her and they would keep her until they could get Harry. Or until Harry showed up.

"Stay in my room tonight…Please…" Hermione whispered in to his ear and Harry was happy to oblige.

They slowly made their way up to Hermione's room. Harry pulled off his pants and his sweater leaving his undershirt and boxers on. Hermione threw on a pair of shorts and a thinner t-shirt on and they laid down together. Harry's arm draped over Hermione and he pulled her in close. Their breathing matched one another and as Harry's chest pressed up against her back he could feel her heartbeat meeting his. When his beat so did hers. When she breathed he did as well.

"I love you Harry…" Hermione whispered holding on to his arm. As if he was a security blanket.

"I love you too Hermione…I will keep you safe." This was one promise Harry hoped that he could keep.

/

A/N: There we are! I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Chose to make this chapter a bit more about Harry and Hermione's relationship. Hope it was not too slow for you.

Reviews are always loved by me! Until next time.


	9. Her Voice

A/N: Here we are again.

The past few days I have been thinking a lot about this story. I have several endings plotted in my head and am having trouble choosing which one to go with. We shall see…

Also, this chapter may pass the rating slightly. But not really, in my mind.

Anyways, lets begin!

Dedication: Though I do not see her every day my feelings for her stay strong.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Simple as that.

/

The warm comfort of Hermione's body pressed against his was a lovely thing to wake up to. As Harry's eyes slowly slid open he saw the back of Hermione's head. Her bushy hair a mess like it was every morning she woke up. Harry slowly leaned up so he could see her face. One of the things Harry loved most about Hermione when she slept is how peaceful she looked. Even without make up and having slept all night she looked beautiful. Her eyelids fluttered open and soon they were gazing in to each other's eyes.

Hermione rolled over on to her back with a sweet smile. Her hand found it's place along Harry's cheek and instinctively he leaned in to it. They stayed that way for a moment. Just looking in to one another's eyes. Harry would have been content staying this way with her all day. Before long their lips met again and they stayed locked against one another. Minutes seemed to grow out in to hours as Harry became more lost in the kiss. Eventually they broke again and suddenly their was a flicker in Hermione's eyes.

"The dance is today…" Hermione whispered with a large grin. The past few weeks seemed to have shot by and Harry had nearly forgotten that the winter dance was today. Harry had the suite he was going to be wearing and while he knew that Hermione had hers as well she had kept it hidden from him. "A lot of things to do today." Hermione chimed again before kissing Harry again quickly.

Before he could attempt to steal another one she rolled away from him and sprung out of bed. Hermione seemed to be riding on a high from knowing that the dance was today. She glided over to her closet grabbing a change of clothes that she could wear for the morning. Then she searched further back in her closet and grabbed some clothes for Harry. Ever since the first night Harry stayed in her room he had done so ever since. Hermione figured that if he was going to stay there he might as well transfer some of his clothes over to her closet.

Hermione tossed the clothes over to Harry. When she turned to him she was still beaming. Hermione seemed to have a glow about her. "Get changed. I will meet you in the common room." Hermione hurried out of the bedroom and headed for the bathroom. Harry pushed himself to get out of bed and tossed on the clothes that Hermione had chosen for him. Harry went to his own bathroom brushing his teeth and washing his face briskly before he met Hermione in the common room. Once he arrived they took each other's hand and headed down to the Great Hall.

Hermione had told Harry her plan for the day early this week. She did not want to see Harry after breakfast. Hermione thought it would be more special if they just met in front of the Great Hall not knowing what the other looked like. When Harry protested she would quickly kiss him and say that it would give him something to look forward to. While Harry did not especially like the idea of not seeing Hermione all day he had to admit having something to look forward to might make the day move a bit faster.

Once they arrived for breakfast Harry saw Ginny and her new boyfriend sitting at the Gryffindor table. He was the boy that Harry had caught her snogging with several weeks back. Even now the boy seemed very ashamed around Harry and could not make eye contact with him. Ron was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with his date but he shot a smile over in Harry and Hermione's direction.

"Excited for the dance?" Ginny asked beaming up to Hermione. Hermione nodded grinning back down to her. Harry nodded over to Ginny's boyfriend and he shyly nodded back. As they ate breakfast Ginny and Hermione could not stop gushing about the dance. They both kept talking about how amazing it would be. Rarely did Harry ever see Hermione like this and he enjoyed it.

"Think you'll be able to make it through the day without me?" Hermione asked over to Harry with a sly grin.

Harry could not help but press his lips against hers quickly. "I think I will manage." Hermione beamed back to Harry one last time before she jumped up from the table and headed out of the Great Hall with Ginny. Now it was only Harry and Ginny's boyfriend who he had never gotten a name out of. Ginny may have told him once but Harry could not recall it.

"I am sorry. I know this is strange to ask, but what is your name?" Harry asked arching his eyebrows over to him.

"Ben…" The boy sat there for a moment before also jumping up and leaving the Great Hall. How such a shy boy could end up with Ginny Harry did not fully understand. Perhaps after a while things would not be so awkward.

Harry sat for a while longer before leaving the Great Hall as well. As Harry made his way out Ron quickly ran up to his side. Ron seemed to be very nervous and kept looking over his shoulder towards the Hufflepuff table. "Something wrong?" Harry asked which made Ron's head shoot back towards him.

"I think I am in over my head Harry." Ron whimpered stopping Harry in the corridor looking around nervously making sure no one was within ear shot.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes on him. Ron had never been this nervous. Even when they had faced spiders Ron seemed more put together than he was right now.

"My date. Holly. She is…She's great don't get me wrong. But she wants me to…Do something…" Ron was rocking back and forth on his heel gritting his teeth together as his eyes continued to scan the surroundings.

"What does she want you to do?" Harry again asked, feeling as if he was playing a game with Ron where he would simply have to guess what was bothering him.

"She wants me to have sex with her." Ron blurted out rather loudly. Ron and Harry had discussed this topic before but never out in the open and never about the actual possibility of it. Now Ron's nerves seemed to be a bit more valid.

Harry was still a bit shocked by Ron. "Really?" Harry stammered, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Yes…" Ron whined as he began to pace back and forth in the hall.

"Well…That is good…Isn't it?" Harry asked trying to figure the answer out himself. Ron was running his hands through his hair looking like a wreck as he paced back and forth. Harry had thought about making love to Hermione, but knew that he would like to wait for it. Harry thought the worst thing that students did here was snog, but now hearing that Holly actually wanted to have sex made Harry worry more. The last thing Harry wanted to find during his rounds at night were two students taking any steps past snogging with one another.

"It is great. Yes! But…I have never had sex before Harry. And by the way she is talking I think she has. I mean…What if I am bad at it? What if I make a fool of myself? What if I don't know how to do it…Properly." Harry could not help but laugh at Ron's rant. These were the types of conversations Harry deemed normal. No longer talking about Death Eaters but just talking about teenage problems. It was strange but Harry rather liked this conversation.

"Ron, I think you will be fine. If Holly cares for you I am sure she will not judge you. And I am sure you will be able to know what to do at least." They talked for a little while longer and Ron seemed to cool off a bit more. Eventually they went their separate ways and Harry made his way up to his room to get prepared for the day.

Once he arrived in the common room he could swear he heard Hermione humming to herself up in her room. Harry fought every urge within him that was trying to send him upstairs to kiss Hermione or just take a peak at her. However, he knew that this day was special to Hermione. He wanted to obey the rules she had set out for him.

Harry arrived in his room and looked at the dress robes he had gotten. They looked a lot better than the ones he wore at the Yule Ball. A lot more sharp looking. Although the dance was still not for a few hours he wanted to put them on and make sure he would still look good in them. Harry looked at himself in the mirror, running his hand down his chest. Harry had to admit he looked pretty good in this suite.

Harry still had plenty of time before the dance and spent most of the time before the dance practicing dancing in his room. Hermione and himself would be the first ones out on the dance floor before everyone else joined in. Harry knew he was not the best dancer, even though Hermione begged to differ. He had taken a few private lessons from McGonagall who was happy to help him. Although it was awkward dancing with the headmistress she did seem to be a rather good teacher. "Just have fun Harry. Don't think so much." She would constantly say to him and Harry really tried to take the words to heart.

The sun began to descend outside and Harry knew the dance would be starting soon. Harry began down towards the Great Hall taking one last glance up the stairs towards Hermione's room. He could still hear her talking to himself and he smiled just enjoying the sound of her voice. Harry exited the common room and headed downstairs to see many students already filling in the Great Hall. McGonagall was outside commenting on how lovely everyone looked. Once she caught sight of Harry she smiled waving him over to her.

"Potter!" She exclaimed with a bright smile as he looked at Harry from head to toe. "Don't you look dashing." McGonagall hummed running her hand over Harry's sleep straightening out a small wrinkle.

"That is what I was going for." Harry laughed looking around at some of the other students. Luna was just walking in with an elaborate dark blue dress and she was accompanied by a fellow Ravenclaw who was dressed in a matching suite. Ron soon made his way down with Holly. The nerves seemed to have shot back in to Ron. Harry could tell just by the way his eyes were darting around. Once he found Harry he gave him a sick smile. Holly on the other hand looked absolutely ecstatic with a large grin on her face. Ginny and Ben followed behind Ron. A large difference separated the Ben from breakfast and the Ben now. He was actually smiling and talking. Perhaps he was a better fit for Ginny than Harry originally thought.

As more students filed in to the Great Hall, Harry looked around for Hermione hoping to see her. The image of Hermione coming down the stairs at the Yule Ball was still imprinted in his mind. She looked so beautiful then. The only difference about this time is that instead of her going to Viktor Krum she would be coming to him. Just the thought excited Harry.

As the crowd of students filling the Great Hall became fewer Hermione still had not shown up. McGonagall was still beaming at each student who walked in commenting on everyone's appearance. Every student that had walked in to the hall had a date. It was only Harry's date who was still not there with him.

"Where is the Head Girl?" McGonagall asked in a playful tone, yet there was also a tint of worry in it.

"I am sure she is on her way." Harry said back with a smile as fewer students were outside of the Great Hall. Eventually, it was just Harry and McGonagall standing outside of the Great Hall. All of the students were still waiting inside of the Great Hall not being able to dance since the Head Boy and Head Girl had not yet. Impatience began to rise up among the students.

"Do you know of any reason why she would be late?" McGonagall asked glancing back at the Great Hall.

"I don't…Let me head up to her room. See if she is there." Harry ran away from the Great Hall and the sounds of the students faded away. Harry burst in to their common room seeing that the fireplace had began brewing a small fire giving the room a comforting feel.

"Hermione!" Harry called up towards her room. The sound of her voice and humming were no longer in the air. Instead, silence hung up the stairs. When Harry finally made himself go upstairs he saw Hermione was no where inside.

Harry sprinted for his room digging through his drawers until he found the Marauder's Map. Harry unfolded the map quickly as he examined every inch of it. The Great Hall was filled with names and McGonagall was still the only name hanging around outside of it. As Harry's eyes scanned across the rest of the map he came across one last name. Draco Malfoy. Draco was pacing in circles in the courtyard outside of the school. Harry tossed the map aside and rushed towards Draco.

The one name Harry did not see on that map was Hermione's. Worry rose up inside of Harry with each step he took in Draco's direction. Although Harry had a good idea what had happened he was not willing to face it. Each corridor Harry passed through seemed darker than the last. Each time he thought about Hermione the more he thought about what had happened to her.

"No…Not tonight…" Harry whispered to himself as the courtyard came in to view. It had been snowing most of the day but now the moon was out. A blanket of snow covered the ground and a harsh cold wind gusted outside.

When Draco came in to view Harry could still see him pacing around. Draco was also in a suite and his hair seemed to have been treated a bit. "Where is she Malfoy!" Harry shouted out towards him breaking Draco from his trance.

"Harry…" Draco muttered beginning to step in his direction. Draco's eyes looked crazed and his face was pale.

"Where is she!" Harry shouted again this time pulling his wand and pointing it at Draco. Draco stopped in his tracks throwing his hands up shaking his head at Harry.

"I didn't do it Harry…" Draco pleaded in a weak voice. Just the sound of his voice made Harry want to shoot a spell in his direction. Harry's grip on his wand tightened but his arm began to shake. His knees started to grow weak. "I saw her…Stumbling around, talking to herself. I knew my father was trying to take her…"

Harry tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to escape right now. He squeezed his wand tighter as he knew where Draco was taking this story. Even though he knew what he was going to say Harry was not willing to face it. Hermione could not be gone.

"So I tried to help her…Hoping that I could manage a way to keep her here. Stop her from being pulled. She was in my hands…" Draco said turning his hands towards himself. No longer did it seem like he was telling the story to Harry but more to himself. As if he was trying to come to terms with it as well. "I was talking to her, trying to pull her from the daze she was in. Suddenly, I felt her slipping from my grasp. I held on tighter…She pulled away faster…" Draco's eyes drifted up from his hands to Harry's eyes. Now it looked as if Draco was going to cry. "Then she was gone…"

The tears finally escaped. Harry's knees buckled in and he fell down on to them. The cold wind blew against Harry taking away the sound of his whimpers with it. "Hermione…" Harry gasped thinking of what Lucius was doing to her right now.

"I am so sorry Harry…" Draco's voice snapped Harry back to reality. His eyes slowly moved back up to Draco. The pain that had filled Harry was now being washed away by rage. "I tried…"

"This is your fault…" Harry mumbled to himself and Draco leaned in as if he had not heard it. "This is your fault!" Harry yelled jumping back to his feet pulling his wand back up so it was pointing at Draco.

"Harry…Don't…" Draco began to reach for his wand and Harry shot a spell just to the left of his ear making Draco jerk back. "Harry! Stop! I did not do this."

"He is your father! Why haven't you stopped him? Why haven't you given the Ministry his location!" Harry shouted again with his wand still fixed on Draco. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks as the anger continued to build in him.

"I don't know where he is Harry! If I did I would have told them! I swear!" Draco cried out as the wind seemed to pick up more. Harry's wand was fixed on Draco, right between the eyes. He could hurl a spell at him right now. All Harry would have to do is utter the words and Draco could be finished. One less Death Eater. Harry's grip tightened again as he felt the words on the tip of his tongue.

_Don't Harry… _A voice slipped in to his head that sent a chill through him that was so much colder than the wind. It was the voice of Hermione. Harry slowly lowered his wand breathing heavily still in shock from hearing her voice. She was not around him and it was not like he heard it from behind him. The sound of Hermione's voice had come from in his head.

Draco relaxed lowering his hands and slowly crossing towards Harry. "We will find her Harry…" Draco whispered before awkwardly placing his hand on his shoulder.

Harry and Draco left the courtyard. Harry was in a trance still hearing Hermione's voice echoing in his ears. As the Great Hall became closer the sound of the students grew louder. The students were clearly frustrated by the wait for the dance to begin. "Where are they!" Some students called out. "Why do we have to wait!" Other shouted out to which other students would yell back in agreement.

McGonagall was standing outside trying to assure a group of students that the dance would start any moment. When she saw Harry she smiled hurrying over to him. As she got closer the smile on her face quickly faded. "Where is she? Where is Hermione?" McGonagall asked looking between Draco and Harry.

"She is gone…" The words slipped out of Harry's mouth in a light whisper that he thought McGonagall may not have heard. Once his eyes went up to hers he could tell by her expression that she had heard him. "The Death Eaters have her…"

/

Oh my goodness! That is where it ends!

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. After all the fluff of chapter 8 this happens. And for that, I apologize. (Okay not really. But I hope you aren't too upset)

Reviews are always appreciated and I would love to see some more. Until chapter 10, I hope you all have enjoyed the story.


	10. Light in a Storm

Dedication: She is one of the main reasons I continue to write.

DISCLAIMER: Own nothing. Straight to the point.

/

Students began to leave for the holidays. The snow had continued to fall outside making Hogwarts seem like a winter wonderland. The atmosphere of the school was of positive glee. People were humming Christmas tunes. Presents were being exchanged by friends as parting gifts before they left. "Happy Holidays!" could be heard echoing through the corridors for most the day and even the night. The winter dance had been a hit after it finally began. All of the students were blissfully unaware that another student had gone missing from Hogwarts. Some still had no idea that Hermione Granger was missing from the halls. McGonagall had tried to keep it as quiet as possible. The entire Gryffindor house knew, so of course the word seeped in to other houses.

Despite all of the happiness that was filling the school and the blissful ignorance of many about Hermione's absence, Harry was not in the holiday mood. Harry had not gone to classes for the past week. McGonagall had lectured him half heartedly about attending classes. About keeping his education going. However, Harry could tell that she too was deeply affected by this. While Harry had Dumbledore as his mentor, McGonagall had always been Hermione's mentor. They had a bond that most students and teachers did not have at Hogwarts. After failing at her attempt at ordering Harry to go to classes, she appeared vulnerable for a second. Let the title of headmistress fall for a moment and talked to Harry as an equal.

"I know how much she means to you Harry. And believe me, I know how much you mean to her. Hermione being taken is…Awful. We just must have faith that we will find the Death Eaters. Hermione is a strong girl. I trust that she will be okay." McGonagall then went on to tell Harry that he would not have to attend classes. She would tell the teachers that until after the holidays Harry would have leave of classes. All McGonagall required of Harry was that he do his nightly rounds. Harry did fulfill this request. It was the least he could do.

Touring the halls at night was much different without Hermione. Often he would imagine the conversation they would be having that night. Whenever it seemed that students were not around they would take each others hand. Intertwine their fingers. Every now and then even share a kiss. No matter what Harry imagined though it could not help the hallow feeling he had in his gut. Hermione was gone. No matter what Harry did he could not figure out where she was. What was happening to her. Harry was not even sure if she was still alive.

Harry laid in his bed that night just staring at the ceiling of his room. He had not slept the past few nights. Harry could bring himself to. The lack of sleep however seemed to be catching up with him and he was slowly drifting to sleep. His eyelids began to sag and his room melted away. That was until the bone chilling scream. Harry's eyes bolted open to find himself now staring at the sky. He jolted upward when he heard the scream again. Harry had heard a scream like that only once before. It was in Malfoy Manor. The screaming was coming from Hermione. Harry jumped to his feet and ran towards the source of the noise. The scream echoed throughout the forest getting louder and louder. Finally, Harry came to an opening to see a limp Hermione lying on the ground.

Hermione was in a dress. It was beautiful red dress. Much like the one she wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding but it was much more than that. However, the dress was now torn and ripped. Mud smudged across it, along with a thicker red that Harry knew to be blood. Hermione's eyes were puffy and red. Blood was trickling down from a cut on her lip. She looked ghostly pail.

"Please…Don't…" Hermione whispered on the ground.

"Crucio!" A Death Eater shouted expelling another scream from Hermione. She cried out louder than before as she twitched on the ground. Clearly this spell and others had been cast on her several times in the past few days.

"Enough!" A voice called from the other edge of the clearing. Lucius Malfoy emerged from the darkness crossing over to Hermione. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks as she caught sight of Lucius. Lucius had a crooked, cruel grin on his face as he knelt down beside her. He ran his hand along her cheek brushing some hair away from her eyes. "Oh my dear girl. You look awful. Is there anything we can do for you?" Several Death Eaters laughed listening to Lucius. Hermione managed to pull away from Lucius's touch which only made him grin wider. "You are quite beautiful. It is too bad you are a mudblood."

"Harry will find me…" Hermione whispered before wincing in pain. "And he will defeat you."

"Sadly my dear, your boyfriend will only be finding a corpse." Harry snapped out of the dream jolting up straight in bed. Sweat was running down his forehead along with tears running down his cheeks. The image of Hermione's weak and tortured body was imprinted in to his mind. The rest of the night Harry did not sleep. He only thought of Hermione. Hoping that he could save her. Hoping he could find a way.

/

Gerald Godfrey, a person Harry could have gone without seeing for a while was back. Harry found himself sitting in McGonagall's office again. This time Gerald did not seem as stuck up as last time which was gone. However, just his voice was like nails on a chalkboard to Harry. Hopefully this would be a quick meeting.

"It has come to my attention that a Miss Hermione Granger has gone missing from the school as well." Gerald said glancing between McGonagall, who was standing by the door again, and Harry.

"That is correct sir." Harry stated flatly finding himself looking around the room rather than at Gerald directly.

"I have heard you two are close. That you have been friends for some time." Gerald had a key grasp of the obvious. This time Harry did not even answer. He just continued to gaze at random objects in the room. This was the last place Harry needed to be. Talking to someone he did not care for. The person who was supposed to be on the hunt for the Death Eaters. However, instead of hunting them he was again paying Harry an unnecessary visit. "I am sorry to hear that she has been captured. Truly is tragic."

"Does this meeting have a point sir?" Harry asked sharply now looking at Gerald. Gerald shifted uncomfortably in his seat tapping his fingers along the desk.

"We…The Ministry, believe we may have found the Death Eater camp. The location of Lucius Malfoy." For once the Ministry actually seemed to be on to something. Harry perked up in his seat now actually interested. "Tonight the Aurors will go to the location and attempt to apprehend Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eaters. And hopefully find Hermione…" Gerald's voice seemed dark and hopeless.

"What do you mean hopefully find Hermione?" Harry asked now narrowing his eyes on Gerald.

"Harry, you must realize that…Since she is close to you, that they may not keep her alive. In order to pull you to them…Perhaps thinking you would go to seek revenge. The chances of her still being alive are very slim. I mean, you must know this." Gerald was speaking so matter of factly. How could he talk like this. Hermione was one of the brightest and strongest witches Harry knew and Gerald was signing her off as dead.

"She is not dead…" Harry whispered lowering his head. Gerald leaned forward in McGonagall's chair with a large frown drawn across his face.

"Harry, I am just asking yourself to prepare…"

"She is not dead!" Harry shouted slamming his fist down on the desk. Gerald flew back in his seat in fear of Harry. That fact made Harry smirk. Harry rose to his feet shaking his head before pointing his finger at Gerald. "You underestimate her. You greatly underestimate her. Hermione is alive. I know it." Harry said before turning around and again barging out on Gerald. Only this time McGonagall did not have a smile of approval.

/

The day had arrived for students to leave for the holidays. Harry was not saying his goodbyes to anyone. He had not seen Ginny, Ron, or anyone else for that matter since he told them about Hermione's situation. Often they would come up to talk to Harry yet he was not willing to communicate back. Harry found himself in a shell that he did not want to break out of. The news hanging overhead about the assault on the Death Eater camp was also still running in Harry's mind. It was last night that the Aurors had supposedly gone in to capture Lucius and the others. Yet it was almost mid day and Harry had not heard anything. Harry did not know whether to interpret that as good or bad.

Someone was knocking at the portrait hole and Harry reluctantly pulled himself to his feet to open it. On the other side was Ron with his bag and a weak smile. "Hey…" Ron spoke in a soft whisper. Harry nodded in his direction and turned back to take his place on the couch. Ron slowly shuffled in to the room setting his bag down by the couch before filling the seat next to Harry.

"How are you holding up mate?" Ron asked turning to Harry. The news that Hermione was captured had also affected Ron greatly. For a while he acted like Harry. Withdrawn from people and events around him. Now he was trying to act as normal as possible. Just trying to stay optimistic. A quality Harry was lacking.

"I am doing alright." Harry looked over at his bag with a frown before turning back to the fireplace. "Ready for the holidays?" Harry asked in a sharp tone. While Harry was not celebrating the holidays mostly because of the fact that he had to stay at Hogwarts, it also felt wrong to celebrate Christmas in such circumstances.

"Yeah…Holly is actually coming to the Burrow. Her parents are going on a vacation this year. So…She will meet mum and stuff…" Ron's voice was weak and Harry half expected him to just get up and leave. Instead Ron began to dig through his bag looking for something. Harry did not pay much attention to him until he saw what he pulled out. It was the Deluminator that Dumbledore had left to Ron. Ron twirled it in his fingers. "I remember on the hunt…After I left how badly I wanted to go back. To find you guys. Often I would just sit flicking this on and off. Sucking the light out of the room and then sending it back…"

Harry now turned to Ron wondering where he was going with this. Ron seemed to be in a dream like state as he continued to gaze at the item. "Then one night a ball of light emerged from it. That very ball of light led me to you and Hermione." Ron grabbed Harry's hand and placed the Deluminator in it. "Perhaps…This time it will help you find Hermione." Instead of saying anything more Ron stood up and began to leave. "Happy Christmas Harry." Ron called from the portrait hole.

Harry examined the object with a glimmer of hope that the Deluminator could help him find Hermione. When Harry did not hear the portrait close he turned to see McGonagall was now standing in the room. With a second of hope Harry jumped to his feet awaiting the news. However, once he took in McGonagall's expression he already knew what the answer was. "I am sorry my boy…But they did not find the Death Eaters. The area was used by the Death Eaters. But it seemed like they left only a few days ago."

Often Harry heard Christmas songs or stories talking about what children would want for Christmas. Many of them wanted toys, bikes, clothes, and many other things that they fancied. This year, Harry only wanted thing. Hermione.

/

Night had fallen and the school was nearly empty. Only Harry, a few other students, and professors remained on Hogwarts grounds. Harry had done his rounds quickly that night. To Harry's delight there were no students out and about. Harry was again sitting in the common room. The place he found himself more often than not now. Harry grabbed the Deluminator out of his pocket and continued to examine it.

Quickly he flicked it open and all of the light from the room flew inside. Harry flicked it shut and just stayed in the darkness for a while. A hope began to stir in Harry that once he flicked it back open and the room lit up he would see Hermione standing before him. He flicked it open and the light flew back in to the room. Harry was still alone. This became Harry's ritual for the night. He would flick it open. Sit in darkness. Flick it open. Sit in light.

Every time he sat in the darkness he felt the same hope that he may find Hermione again. Each time the room lit up again he was disappointed. Harry decided that after one more flick he would go to bed. It was no use sitting in the common room all night worrying about Hermione. He would have a full day of that to look forward to tomorrow. Harry flicked the Deluminator open and the light emptied from the room.

The metallic click let Harry know that the Deluminator was closed. "Please…" Harry whispered to himself. "Please…Help me find Hermione." Flick. This time instead of light flooding back in to the room a blue orb jetted out of the Deluminator. Harry stared at the orb in awe when he heard a voice.

_Harry…_

It was the voice of Hermione. Harry found himself on his feet continuing to stare at the orb. The blue light began to glide across the room towards the portrait hole and Harry quickly scrambled after it. Harry followed the orb downstairs and it continued to weave through the halls of Hogwarts.

_Harry ,if you can hear me…._

The orb again emitted Hermione's voice. Just hearing it brought a tear to Harry's eyes. He continued to follow the blue light hoping that he would hear Hermione's voice again. Just one more time.

_Harry ,if you can hear me, know that I love you._

Suddenly the orb disappeared. Harry was standing in a corridor completely alone. Harry looked at the Deluminator again in confusion. Just as Harry was about to flick it open again someone came running around the corner. It was a flustered Draco Malfoy. Draco nearly knocked Harry over but slid to a stop in front of him. Draco was panting heavily and he seemed relieved to see Harry.

"Harry! Quickly! You need to follow me!" Draco began to sprint in the other direction before Harry cut him off.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked stuffing the Deluminator in his pocket. Draco turned around frustrated shaking his head.

"We don't have time for this. Just follow me! Now!" Draco again began to run down the corridor he just came from and Harry had no choice but to follow him. Harry ran after Draco as they weaved through the corridors of Hogwarts. Eventually they ran through the corridor that two weeks before they had found themselves in. Harry nearly slid on a patch of ice and afterward made sure he took more deliberate steps but knew he could not slow down his pace.

"Where are we going!" Harry again called out to Draco. The blizzard that was gusting around them seemed to muffle the sound of his voice and Draco did not turn around to answer him. Harry had to pick up his pace so he could keep Draco visible through the storm. As they continued to run Harry recognized that they were heading in to the Forbidden Forest. Harry reached in to his pocket to confirm that he did have his wand with him.

As they arrived in the forest Draco disappeared. Harry continued to run in the direction that he had seen Draco moving off in. Harry would have looked down to see footprints but the wind was knocking the snow around so much that any footprints that were left were completely wiped away in seconds. When Harry turned behind him he saw that his tracks were already completely gone.

"Draco!" Harry shouted looking around trying to find him in the storm. No one was around. No one answered back. The freezing wind was beginning to fill his body and he knew that if he did not keep moving that he could get frostbite or worse. Harry began running off in another direction hoping to find him. After a short ways he still did not find Draco. Harry had never seen a snow storm this bad before.

"Draco!" Harry yelled again at the top of his lungs now pulling out his wand worrying about where he was. "Where are you!"

"Sorry Harry…" That was the last thing Harry heard Draco whisper in to his ear before he felt a blow against the side of his head. Harry collapsed in to the snow as his head began to throb in pain. The snow continued to whirl around him and he saw Draco's feet emerge in front of him. Just before his eyes completely shut he saw other figures closing in around him.

/

A/N: Now I have a clear direction in which way this story is headed.

Still no idea how much longer it will be.

Or how the story will end. But I have narrowed them down.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	11. A Spark

A/N: Funny thing. I realized today as I was looking through the story that I totally forgot to put quotes in the past few chapters. Oh well. Maybe I will put them in later.

I am getting this up because I think Katesmom2 may kill me if I don't.

Also, a big shout out to Katesmom 2 and pawsrule! You are my two loyal reviewers and I thank you.

Dedication: I miss her more and more every day.

DISCLAIMER: Do I really even have to say it? If you think I am claiming to own this I am sorry. I don't own anything.

/

Harry's mind was wandering. Jumping from one memory to the next. The only link each memory had was that it dealt with Hermione. There was the first time he met her on the Hogwarts Express. She was so intelligent that it scared Harry. Her intelligence only seemed to irritate Ron. Then his mind jumped to their second year when Hermione was lying in her hospital bed, petrified. Harry visited Hermione's bed almost everyday. Longing to hear her voice. Hear her laugh. See her smile. Then his mind ran forward again to their third year. That was when Harry truly began to develop feelings for Hermione. After their long night running from Lupin and trying to rescue Sirius, they had been so close Harry finally realized what an extraordinary girl she was.

Once again his mind jumped forward to their fourth year. Only one image popped in to his head before the memory faded. It was Hermione in her beautiful Yule Ball dress. Again his mind skipped ahead to their fifth year. Except this image was when they were battling in the Ministry. Hermione was being held by a Death Eater and Harry could remember feeling his heart stop for a moment. Once more his mind jumped forward to when Hermione was clinging to him. Ron and Lavender had just snogged in front of the entire Gryffindor common room and it was too much for her. The way Ron mistreated her always drove Harry mad yet he always felt helpless. His mind skipped forward to when Harry was leaving for the Forbidden Forest. He came across Ron and Hermione.

_I'll go with you…_

Their hug that time Harry thought would be his last. Harry did remember at that moment he had so many things to say to her. So many words left unsaid. Things that Harry would never get a chance to say to her. When Harry turned his back on Hermione and continued to his death his one regret was never telling Hermione how he felt. After the war his feelings went dormant for a while. Knowing that Ron and Hermione were together had seemingly buried his feelings. Until they resurfaced for their seventh year. Now the memories completely faded until something else slipped in to his mind. It was an image of Hermione on a forest floor. Lucius Malfoy stepped over her with his wand raised to her.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius shouted which jerked Harry awake.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted which was only met by laughter. His head still throbbing in pain, so much that it blurred his vision for a moment. Once Harry was able to focus he realized that he was in the forest he was just picturing. Surrounded by Death Eaters. Standing in front of him was Lucius Malfoy with an accomplished smug smile on his face.

"Harry Potter. We have longed to see you again." Lucius said motioning around to the Death Eaters who all nodded in agreement. Many of them seemed to be in positive glee to see Harry. Harry did not feel the same. "It has been much work to get you here. A lot of time. A lot of work. But we finally have you."

Harry drew his eyes from Lucius and looked around him. In the sea of Death Eaters he was looking for one person. However, he could not find her. All he saw were the black cloaks of many Death Eaters. Suddenly Harry felt a sharp pain shoot through his body and he fell to the ground twitching in pain. Lucius had cast the cruciatus curse upon Harry. "Do I have your attention Mr. Potter!" He shouted before breaking the spell leaving Harry gasping for air on the ground.

Harry's eyes found Lucius again who was grinning from ear to ear. Harry managed to fight through the pain and pull himself back up to his knees. "Where is she?" Harry grunted as he still felt small tremors from the pain coursing through him.

Lucius motioned to two Death Eaters who turned around and picked up a body. They tossed it to the ground in front of Harry. It was Hermione. Blood stained against her face. Her dress was torn and ripped. It was clinging to her body. Bruises also covered her body. Harry looked closer since he did not see her breathing. She couldn't be dead. That was not possible.

Before Harry could focus on Hermione for much longer his eyes were drawn up to a figure walking up to Lucius. It was Draco with a smug grin as well. Immediately Harry's hand shot for his wand but he did not feel it in his pocket. Draco must have noticed Harry's reaction and pulled out Harry's wand from his pocket. "Looking for something Potter?" Draco hissed through his grin. Lucius patted Draco on the shoulder, clearly proud of his son.

"I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance…" Harry said which just drew more laughs from the sea of Death Eaters. Even Lucius could not stifle a snicker.

"Oh Harry. So naïve. So trusting. This is not Draco's fault. It is yours. You are the one who allowed him to stay at Hogwarts. You are the one who trusted him. You are the reason for all of this Harry!" Lucius threw his arms in to the air motioning all around him. Again Harry's eyes wandered down to Hermione. All he hoped for was to see her breathe. To see her eyes flutter slightly. Any sign that she was alive.

"So Harry, now I am going to do what Voldemort never could. I will kill the boy who lived." Lucius stated as he began to draw his wand upward. The wand fixed right at Harry's forehead. Harry was almost certain that he was aiming for his scar. It almost seemed as if all the Death Eaters began to hold their breath in anticipation. Harry closed his eyes waiting for the killing curse to be shot. If Hermione was in fact dead he would at least be able to join her on the other side.

"Wait!" Draco shouted which caused Harry's eyes to bolt back open. Every eye in the forest was on Draco. His father looked displeased with the delay but lowered his wand. "Let me do it father." Murmurs flooded through the ranks of Death Eaters. Even Lucius seemed a bit shocked to hear Draco say this. "I want the satisfaction of this…He ruined my life. Our lives. I want to do this."

Lucius put his arm around Draco and pulled him away from Harry as they whispered to one another. With the moments pause Harry tried to think of something. Think of some way out of this. Harry had no allies here. The one person here who would fight with him was in no condition to fight. Harry was still not even sure if she was alive. He also did not have his wand. Harry was in a hopeless situation and he knew it.

Finally, he gave up on trying to figure a way out of this and just looked back down at Hermione. Still she had not stirred or given any sign of live. All Harry wanted to know was if she was alive or not. "Hermione…" Harry whispered just softly enough for her to hear. Still she did not move. Tears were beginning to build in his eyes as he felt his stomach knot up. "Wake up.." Harry whispered again wanting any sign. Anything at all.

Before Harry could say anything else he saw the Malfoys turn back around. Lucius patted his son on the back and Draco began to move forward towards Harry. With his free hand he pulled out his own wand. Draco's eyes were fixed on Harry's as a cruel smirk grew across his face. Finally he stopped only a few feet away from him. Hermione was laying right next to his feet. Draco's wand rose up to point at Harry again.

"Any last words Potter?" Draco sneered which drew laughs from the crowd. Harry did not say a word. All he did was stare back in to Draco's eyes. The next moment seemed like it lasted forever. Harry saw the tip of Draco's wand pointed at him and Harry waited for a green light to jet from the tip of it to end this now. That was until he heard a light thud on the ground. Harry's eyes fell from Draco's to see that his wand was now lying right in front of him. Before Harry understood what was happening Draco pivoted on his right foot and fixed his wand on his father. "Stupefy!" Draco shouted hurling his father in to the forest.

As the other Death Eaters began to pull out their wands, hoods dropped from several of them to show that they were Slytherin students. Many of them Harry recognized from Hogwarts. They began dueling as Draco pointed his wand up to the sky and sent out a spark. The spark flew higher and higher in to the sky until it flickered out. That was when Harry heard several loud cracks. When he looked around he saw that more forces had joined their side. Only they were the Aurors. Among them was Gerald Godfrey who was shooting spells at the waves of Death Eaters. Many of the Death Eaters already seemed to be scattering but several of them were advancing on Harry and Draco.

Without hesitation Harry grabbed his wand jumped to his feet. "Stupefy!" Harry shouted hitting one of the advancing Death Eaters. When he shot the spell at another he blocked it and then hurled the killing curse at Harry. Draco and Harry began battling the Death Eaters pushing them further and further from Hermione.

"Grab Hermione!" Draco shouted in the middle of their fight. Harry quickly looked over at him seeing Draco glaring back. "Go! Now!" Harry shot one last spell at the pair of Death Eaters before running over to Hermione. Harry dove on top of her and once she was in his grasp he disapparated.

Harry apparted to the closest place he could get to Hogwarts. Hogsmeade. Once they arrived in the streets he was greeted by McGonagall. "Pick her up! Quickly!" Harry did as she said and McGonagall grabbed Harry's shoulder and disapparated again. Now they were in the Infirmary and Madam Pomfrey was right there to take Hermione from him. A million questions were running through Harry's head right now but all that mattered to him now was Hermione. Harry hurried after Hermione as Madam Pomfrey laid her down on a hospital bed.

"Is she okay? Will she be okay?" Harry asked quickly feeling the tears coming back again.

"She is alive. But is very bad condition." At least she was alive. That meant she still had a chance. Harry smiled as he began to watch over Madam Pomfrey's shoulder at what she was doing. "I'm sorry, but could you please leave for now. I need to be focused and it is hard to be with you peeking over my shoulder." McGonagall grabbed Harry's shoulder and although he resisted she pulled him away from Hermione's bed, but let him stay within view of it. Now was the time for questions.

"What is going on professor? What happened back there?" The events were running through Harry's mind again. Running through the blizzard then to be knocked out by Draco. Only to have Draco turn around and help him along with the Aurors sweeping in. "Was there a plan I was not aware of?"

McGonagall sat on one of the vacant hospital bed and patted the area beside her for Harry. Harry took the seat still glancing over to Hermione to see if she was okay. "Draco came to me two nights ago and told me something. He told me that he was aware of his father's whereabouts. I immediately had Gerald come and Draco told us why he was at Hogwarts. Draco was sent her as a spy by his father. However, he never had any intention of aiding him. He was honest about helping you." McGonagall continued to dive in to the story but it seemed like a very twisted web. Draco was sent her by his father but helped Harry and turned against his father. The story was beginning to cause Harry's head to hurt. "So, Draco hatched a plan where he could capture you and take you to his father. His father also believed that he had followers in Slytherin, which is why you saw fellow students there as well. Then after Draco shot out the spark the Aurors would come in and fight and capture the remaining Death Eaters."

"But…I don't understand. Why was I not told? Why didn't you tell me earlier when you saw me?' The fact that Harry was left out of the loop on this plan frustrated him. While Harry was glad that Hermione was back, it was upsetting to him he was not let in on the plan.

"It was key that you seemed…Genuine." When Harry furrowed his eyebrows at her McGonagall shifted again. "We couldn't have you act scared and act like you did not know what was coming. You needed to seem like you really thought you were going to. Die. If Lucius for a moment thought you had a plan, or that you and Draco were working together, the whole plan could have fallen apart. Do you understand that?"

While the fact that he was left out of the loop still upset him he just nodded. "It was a good plan…" Harry whispered admittedly with a soft laugh. McGonagall patted his shoulder and they both watched over to Hermione in silence. The night went on for quite some time and still Madam Pomfrey had not left Hermione's side. McGonagall left the Infirmary after a while but Harry just fell asleep in the bed he had been watching on.

It seemed like only a moment since Harry had fallen asleep to when his eyes opened. The sun was spilling through the windows in the Hospital Wing making it seem less gloomy then it had the night before. Harry sat up in bed seeing that Draco was standing at the foot of Hermione's bed. Draco's head jerked around when he heard Harry stir. Draco's expression was one of guilt.

"I'm sorry about you not being able to.." Draco began before Harry waved his sentence away. A gesture that he did not need to say what he was about to. Harry stood up and walked over beside Draco looking down at Hermione. Madam Pomfrey had cleaned her up a bit but she still did not look like herself. She looked so weak. Every few seconds she would wince in pain. The image broke Harry's heart. "I am sorry we did not get to her sooner…"

"How long did you know about your father's position?" Harry inquired wondering why it had taken him so long to come forward with the information.

"I didn't know where he was originally. He said that he would contact me. Let me know. As you know they switched locations not long ago and I had a dream about the location. My father had shown the place to me. He also showed me Hermione…" Draco's eyes turned away from Harry back to the hospital bed. "I knew we had to do something so I came up with the plan that we executed last night."

"What happened after I left?"

"Most of the Death Eaters were captured. A few scattered away…Including my father." It seemed that the trouble for Harry was most likely not over. "But they are weaker now Harry. He is weaker. Last night disrupted his plans. I trust he will be caught. Soon." Harry could only hope that was true. Draco left shortly to let Harry be alone with Hermione.

Harry pulled up a chair along side Hermione's bed and continued to look at her body. Over the time she had been captured she clearly had not eaten. She looked so thin. She looked fragile. Harry thought if he were to touch her she might crumble apart. Her skin was ghostly pale. There were large dark bags hanging under her eyes. Her hair was a tattered mess. Cuts covered her cheeks and forehead. The fact that Hermione endured this because of Harry was too much for him. Harry broke down finally feeling the tears escape that had been building since last night. Harry clasped his hands over his face as he could not stop them.

"I'm so sorry Hermione…" Harry sobbed as he breathed heavily trying to regain his composure. There were times Harry wished he had never met Hermione. That they never had become so close. If she had not met him her life could be different. She would not have been tortured like she was. She would not have had to clear her parents memory at all. Bellatrix would have never tortured her. She may have never been petrified in their second year. So many things may have never happened.

As Harry continued to sob he felt a hand brush along one of the hands clasped to his face. When he slowly pulled back he saw Hermione's eyes opened again. Her fingers slowly laced themselves between Harry's as a very small smile grew on her face. The air seemed to have been sucked out his lungs just by her touch. "Harry…" Just hearing her voice made Harry nearly break down again.

Harry leaned forward kissing Hermione on the forehead. "I'm sorry.." He whispered as he pulled away looking down at her. Although it clearly hurt her she just shook her head before pulling her fingers from Harry's hand and she brushed them along his cheek.

"Don't…" For the rest of the day Harry stayed with Hermione. Although she could not talk very much they had short conversations. Harry just enjoyed hearing her voice and seeing the words coming out of her mouth. Becoming lost in her eyes again. Christmas was only a few days away but Harry had all he needed right now. Harry could ask for nothing better this Christmas than just having Hermione back.

It surprised Harry that she still cared for him. Even after the immense amount of pain she endured because of him she still smiled at him. She still held his hand. Hermione had stayed by his side through so many things. Now she was staying with him even after this. That was what made Hermione better than all of the other girls. That is what made Hermione so unique. So special. The fact that no matter what she was always at Harry's side. When others deserted Harry or gave up on him, Hermione was the one solid thing in his life. The one person he could turn to. The only person he could every fully trust and rely on.

"I love you Hermione…" Harry whispered realizing those words now more than ever. Harry loved Hermione with every bit of his heart. With every fiber of his being. Never would Harry let something like this happen to Hermione again. That he was certain of. Hermione was going to be the only girl he ever wanted to be with. The only girl Harry would ever have eyes for. She was the only person Harry would want to spend the rest of his life. The next four words just seemed to slip out. "Will you marry me?"

/

A/N: There we go! Still in it's own way a cliffhanger, but in a much better way.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to writing the next one.

Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
